Guardianship
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: (AU. Slash-RayBry{COMPLETE}A young prince is in love with one of his father's greatest soldier, and the soldier even loves him back…but when there love is found out the king sends him to the battle fields where he’s captured by rebels.
1. Chapter 1: Secret love

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 1: Secret love**

**AN: **Hello and welcome to my second fic and fist slash! Any how any one reading this can also go check out my other bb fic called Blood Moon! Any how I'm writing this because me and my friend BlueVapour are having a slash-a-thon! So read my profile for more details and re-veiw!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A Chinese boy sat, looking very bored on a thrown. He had gold cat like eyes, and was dressed to kill. Even with only a glance, any one could tell it was the young prince Ray Kon. If his long raven hair, tied back into a pony tail with white cloth, and spiky bangs didn't give him away his beautifully crafted clothing certainly would have. He sighed in boredom and shifted on his thrown, trying to find a more comfortable position with no success. For months his father had been trying to get him to choose a bride, except his heart already belonged to someone else. But he could never tell his parents who, they would never forgive him for it. He wasn't ashamed of his love, just feared for his safety and physical well being.

It was forbidden for a male to love another male, but Ray couldn't help it, his lilac hair and green eyes drew Ray to him like a moth to the flame.

Ray sighed and looked at the flocks of females that came looking for his hand in marriage. He rubbing his temples with annoyance before announcing, "Alright, I've had enough of this to day. I'm going to bed."

The girls sighed sadly, some even burst into tears at the fact they had not been picked. Ray stood to leave but paused only for a moment when his father asked, "Did you not even see one you liked?"

Ray quickly shook his head, no, and left the room. Walking down the almost empty halls, Ray sighed. His love, being one of his father's best warriors, had been sent off on yet another secret assignment and Ray hadn't seen, or even heard from him in almost three months. He was secretly starting to worry, had he been hurt or killed? Had he found someone else? Someone more like him? Or maybe even a female? Questions like this continued to rack Ray's brain, as if his brain itself was plotting against him.

Ray sighed and tugged lightly at his raven hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and even flinched when a shrieking voice yelled out "Ray! Hi Ray!"

With a grunt Ray turned to see Princess Mariah coming towards him, smiling happily. He and Mariah had been the best of friends since they were kids, and he loved her like a little sister…and that was it. But ever since they hit puberty, she had become almost obsessive with him, trying desperately to marry him and get into his pants.

"So Ray, do you want to go down to the lake tonight?" Mariah asked, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

Sighing Ray said, "Sorry Mariah, but I'm not feeling well tonight. So I'm just going to go up to bed."

Looking disappointed, Mariah sighed and said "Well…ok then Ray. Good night."

Puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, she huffed off in the other direction. Ray sighed in relief and quickly headed to his room.

After climbing four staircases, Ray painted and carefully closed the door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and prepared to collapse into the bed that called his name. But he froze when a pair of icy cold hands wrapped around his bare chest and mouth.

The prince's first thought was that someone was trying to kill him -more then likely the rebels- or someone was trying to kidnap him -once again rebels came to mind. .He struggled against the cold hands with no success.

Ray started to panic until a cold voice hissed into his ear "So, this is the welcome home I get?"

Ray stopped struggling and a smile passed over his lips. He spun around in the persons arms and pressed his lips against his 'attacker.' The other deepened the kiss, making Ray moan with pleasure.

The pair pulled away for the need of oxygen, and Ray placed his head on the chest of his lover, listening to his heartbeat.

Looking up to see green eyes, Ray said "When did you get back Bryan?"

"No long ago."

Putting his head back onto Bryan's chest with a smile "I missed you."

Bryan chuckled before saying "I missed you to."

Ray turned and walked to his bed, bring Bryan with him…

**TBC….**

**AN: Wow this is SO cheesy…and sappy. The next chapter will be better I hope…Re-view! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebels never play fair

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 2: Rebels never play fair**

**AN: not much to say…just re-view please! And then go read my other beyblade fic Blood Moon! Ta-ta! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray rolled over with a yawn and a stretch. He sat up in his overly large bed and looked around, discovering he was alone. But that was to be suspected, Bryan usually left just before dawn. This way he could train, and their relationship would not be found out.

Ray crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into the warm bath water that had previously been drawn for him. He sighed and let the water relax his stiff muscles.

But he didn't stay into long; he quickly washed his hair and body before climbing out. Water dripped off his body before quickly towel drying himself and got dressed. He wouldn't be staying in side to day, not when Bryan was back. Things would finally get back to normal.

Quickly checking his appearance in the mirror, and being satisfied with what he saw, Ray quickly left his room to search for Bryan.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The sun shone brightly, forcing Ray to squint his sensitive cat-ish eyes. He wandered around the palace gardens for hours trying to find Bryan, but couldn't find him any ware.

He wandered around until he came to the pound that was located on the edge of the forest. That's ware Ray found Bryan, staring blankly into the calm waters.

Bryan heard someone walking up behind him and spinning around he saw Ray. A small smile graced his lips before fading away just as quickly as it appeared.

Ray sat beside Bryan and leaned against him with a happy sigh. Bryan to sighed with happiness, it had been the first time he had been truly happy in months. After being out in the war torn battlefields, with all the blood shed it was a nice change to just sit with out the worry of being slaughtered.

Ray leaned up and captured his lips with his own.

Bryan froze, and looked around to see if any one was around. "Ray…are you sure it's ok?"

Ray smiled and pulled himself onto Bryan's lap and kissed again. "It'll be fine, no one knows were here."

Bryan opened his mouth to say something, when Ray pushed all his body weight onto Bryan making him fall onto his back. Ray sat on top of Bryan's chest, happy that he final had his guard all to himself.

Ray continued to kiss Bryan until a soft gasp was heard from behind them. Ray froze only for a second and quickly got off of Bryan, standing to look at Mariah.

Mariah looked socked, with her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

"Ray w-what are you doing?" Mariah gasped.

"Oh Mariah…um well…umm. I was just…"

Bryan stood and dusted himself off. Looking Mariah dead in the eye and in a flat voice "Ray saved my life, I was chocking on a walnut and Ray gave me CPR."

Mariah gasped again before saying "Ray you're a hero!"

"Well I umm…" Ray started when she flung her arms around Ray's neck chocking him with her tight grip.

Ray sent a thank you look to Bryan, who only smirked and nodded.

Mariah pulled away from Ray and said "You want to go to the market with me do day Ray?"

Looking down into her pink orbs, Ray quickly said "Sure…Bryan you want to come?"

Bryan shrugged saying "Sure." Wile Mariah sent death glares at Bryan from behind Ray's back, making him smirk more so…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The trio walked down to the small market that lay not far from the palace. It wasn't far to walk and lovers often walked through the forest to get to the market…Ray and Bryan had done it many times.

But this time with Mariah around the pair couldn't show any form of affection for each other, and the pink haired girl dragged them around to every single little shop. No matter how tacky, expensive or cheap looking the items were, Mariah went in to it.

Wile Mariah dragged Ray into a dress shop to help her choose between a red dress or a blue one; Bryan sat on a bench and sighed in boredom. Truthfully, Bryan really didn't like Mariah. She was all ways hitting on Ray trying like the little slut she was to get to him.

Bryan leaned back, soaking up the bright sun trying to bring back some color that had been lost in his pale skin.

He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds around him…and one voice caught his attention. "Kai…are you sure the girls will be ok?" The voice asked worried.

Bryan opened an eye to see a blond boy looking up a boy with two-toned blue/silver hair and four blue tattoo's on his cheeks sat on top of the brick wall; both were dressed in green and black. If Bryan hadn't known better he would have thought that they were rebels…but no rebel in their right mind would come so close to the castle.

The two-toned haired boy opened crimson eyes and with a sigh said, "Max, they'll be fine. They're more capable to do this then any one."

"I hope so Kai, but what if something happens?" Max asked worried.

Kai sighed with annoyance and said, "They'll be fine Max."

Max looked down sadly and said, "I hope so…I still say we should have sent the illegal mutant, purple turtles instead. They wouldn't get hurt, not with there tough shells."

Kai shock his head saying "Max…there is _no_ such thing as mutant, purple turtles. They are a figment of your imagination. Ok?"

"But Kai…they are real…I've seen them!"

Kai sighed and closed his eyes again. Shaking his head he said, "What ever Max, what ever you say."

Max puffed out his cheeks and pouted as Kai jumped from the brick wall, landing gracefully beside his friend. Glaring at Max Kai said, "Stop winning, and get ready, Mariam's coming."

Upon hearing Mariam's name, Max stopped pouting and looked around excitedly. He smiled happily as a girl with long blue hair tied back into a high ponytail, dressed in black and green walked towards them.

"Mariam your ok!" Max said happily, throwing his arms around the blue-nets neck.

Mariam laughed and tightly hugged the blond boy saying, "Of course I am silly! What, didn't you think that I'd be ok?"

Pulling out of her hug, but still hanging on to her shoulders Max said "No that's not it; I was just worried about you. I still think that sending the purple mutant turtles would have been a better idea!"

Grinning Mariam said "You're probably right Maxi, but there uncontrollable you know that!"

Max smiled and laughed, "Your right they are. They would probably eat every one in the city!"

Mariam nodded and laughed along with Max. Kai rolled his eyes and muttered darkly under his breath. "There is no such thing as illegal mutant purple turtles!" Kai growled wile rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Pouting like Max had Mariam snapped, "Just 'cause you haven't seen them doesn't mean they don't exist!"

Kai sighed again before saying "What ever, did you complete your task?"

Mariam smiled evilly saying, "Of course I did! What do you think I am, incompetent?"

Looking up, with no emotion on his face Kai snapped, "Good, so Zai's all set to go?"

Mariam nodded saying "No worries Kai, Zai can take care of her self!"

Kai nodded before saying "Good, now get to some place safe."

The pair nodded, and turned to leave but stopped only briefly so Max could ask "Aren't you coming Kai?"

He shock his head no and gruffly said, "I'll wait for Zai."

The pair nodded and disappeared into the sea of people that flocked around the shops, but not before Kai heard Mariam say "And he says he doesn't care!"

Kai sighed and shock his head leaning on the brick wall. Bryan watched him carefully, what were he and his friends planning? Still studying the two-toned haired boy Bryan noticed something shinny around his neck…a pair of dog tags.

That meant he was from some kind of army, maybe even this vary kingdoms army. Bryan's pondering was interrupted when he heard Mariah's annoying voice yelling out "But Ray I like that ring, I want it!"

Ray sighed saying, "Mariah it was cheap looking, it was a complete rip off!"

"No it wasn't! It was grate, REALLY!" Mariah wined.

Ray sighed with annoyance wile Bryan snickered, but stopped suddenly when he felt the ground begin to shake. Looking around nervously Bryan stood from the bench and his jaw dropped when he saw a herd of cattle and horses charging down the street.

He gasped and his first reaction was to save Ray; but much to Bryan relief Ray and Mariah had climbed up the wall to safety. Bryan looked around desperately trying to find a high place to get to save himself.

Looking around his green eyes fell on an old oak tree that stretched high over the street. Quickly scrambling to the tree, Bryan jumped up and pulled himself onto the lowest tree branch. Not wanting to be hit by one of the powerful bulls, he climbed higher in the tree.

Making sure that he could see Ray, Bryan made himself as comfortable as he could as the bulls came tearing down the street, some even slammed into the tree that Bryan was perched in.

He held on tightly to the tree branch as another bull hit it, Bryan sent worried looks over to Ray and saw him cling to the wall as the bulls also hit the stone-wall, making it shake and shutter.

But Ray didn't fall and Bryan turned his attention to the horses that ran along side the bulls and saw that on each horse a rider was with it…a captured rebel. All the rebels that had been captured during the war was sent to there kingdom's prison camps.

But unfortunately the rebels were crafty, and no matter how well guarded the prison camps were someway, somehow they would be freed by one of there own. This was the only another escape made by the rebels.

Bryan's head snapped back towards Ray when he heard Mariah scream out "RAY NO!"

Bryan gasped when he saw Ray fall from the wall and crashed to the ground be low. Bryan made a move to jump down from the tree to save his love, but a flash of back and green beat it to him.

Kai leapt down from ware he sat up on the wall landing beside Ray, wrapping his arms around the prince's waist, Kai hoisted him up and dodging bulls made his way to the tree. First giving the prince a boast up, Kai followed him up and climbed up to sit beside Bryan and Ray.

Ray had climbed up beside Bryan, seeking safety in his arms. Bryan clinging to his 'kitten', keeping him pinned between his body and the tree. Bryan sent Kai a thankful a look, to which Kai nodded to.

When most of the bulls and run off, Ray peeked his head over Bryan's arms, his golden eyes fell on his odd, tattooed savior. Ray gasped when he saw him and said, "You're a rebel!"

Kai looked at the prince and a smirk played across his face. "No really, I had no freaking idea!"

Bryan hugged Ray closer to his body to protect him incase Kai decided to attack. The reaction made Kai grind again and he said "If I wanted him to die I would have let him be stomped to death by the bulls."

Bryan glared and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a girl with blond and red hair, with duel colored eyes (one was a deep shade of red the other a blue) yelled out "Kai, move it we've got to get the hell out of here!"

The boys looked down to see her on a large black horse, standing just beneath the branch he crouched in. Kai grinned and leaped from the branch, landing on the back of the horse's saddle.

The girl slapped the horse's rains; it took off running following the bulls and horses that were just there moments ago. The pair didn't look back once, and Kai clung tightly to the girl sitting in front of him.

Ray still clung to Bryan shaking slightly in fear at what just happened. Not caring who saw that they were hugging, Bryan hugged tightly to his love. For the first time in his life Bryan was scared…terrified even. He thought that he was going to lose Ray, and he promised himself to protect him when ever and ware ever he needed him…

TBC… 

**AN: Well I got Kai and Zai in it this chapter, and I really don't know what else to say so…RE-VEIW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Heart to heart

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 3: Heart to heart**

**AN: Hey every body I'm updating early so that I can answer some questions: First of all Zai; she is my oc and is not on the show, thus she belongs to me. (Stamps 'I belong to Acid Green Flames' on Zai's forehead) So you may not use her with out permission, and her name may look like Kai, but its pronounced z-A (it rhymes with Jay) and she is not Kai's sister. You'll find more about her in the next chappy! Any how here is chapter 3! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan lay awake in his bed; his arms were folded under his head acting as a pillow. He sighed softly and mentally went over the day's events, making himself relive how close he had come to losing Ray.

Bryan growled sitting up and dropped his head into his hands thinking 'I've got to stop beating my self up. It wasn't my fault right? No it wasn't but I should have been there to protect him…I should have been the one to protect him! Not that rebel, I should have been the one to save him. I should have jumped from that tree and saved him…but I didn't.'

Bryan sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, still not able to sleep. Cursing under his breath, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He pulled on a pair of black pants and quietly walked to the door of his room.

He peeked around the corner and stared down the empty dark hall before him. Liking his dry lips, Bryan walked on the balls of his feet in an attempt to make as little noise as possible, he slipped up the stair well that would bring him up to Ray's hall.

Yes the prince had an entire hall to himself, and most would become rude and spoiled thinking that just because he was the prince he was better then the rest, but that was vary un-true. Ray was a very humble, kind-hearted boy, which was vary different from most royals. Maybe that was what Bryan loved so much about Ray, compared to his dark past and even dark present, Ray was the light. He was the only reason Bryan was probably still alive and why he never gave up hope even when things looked there darkest.

Bryan couldn't help but smirk when he thought about his little tiger. _His _tiger. Ok so he was slightly possessive, but Ray was the only person that Bryan held close to him and the only person that he truly valued. Hell Bryan valued Ray's life more than his own, and Bryan would go to the end of the world to protect him or keep him safe.

Peeking around the corner of the hall, Bryan crept down the it, still walking on the balls of his feet using all of his training to walk with out any noise. He reached Ray's door, which was engraved with a beautiful design of angels circling a tiger as if protecting it with jewels in beaded in the wood acting as stars.

With a smirk Bryan pushed the door open and slowly crept inside and soundlessly shut the door behind him. Slowly creeping up to the bed that Ray slept in, Bryan sat beside him smiling.

The light of the moon reflected off Ray's tanned skin making it look like it glowed…like an angel's skin would. Lifting a scar covered hand, Bryan softly pushed raven hair from the younger boys eyes. With grate care Bryan carefully stroked Ray's cheek.

Ray stirred slightly and murmured in his sleep moving closer to the loving touch. Bryan smiled again and ran his fingers through Ray's hair once again.

Gold eyes slowly opened and through blurry vision Ray saw some one with lilac hair was sitting beside him. Ray smiled and curled up in Bryan's lap and purred. Hugging him close to his body Bryan didn't know how to ask or talk to Ray about what was bothering him.

But Ray wasn't as stupid as most people, and saw past his outer coldness. Ray could easily read Bryan's emotions with out even trying, and with out Bryan even knowing.

"Bry…what's wrong?" Ray asked curiously, cuddling into Bryan's chest.

Casting green eyes down ward Bryan smiled sadly and hugged the prince closer to his body. Worried, Ray slightly pulled out of the hug but still sat on his lap and asked "Bryan? Are you ok?"

Looking down Bryan had no idea ware to start, so he said the only thing that came to mind "I…I was worried about you today."

Ray smiled and said "I'm fine Bryan, I don't even have any cuts."

"I know…it's just…" Bryan started but stopped unable to find the words.

"Bryan?" Ray's soft voice made its way to Bryan's ears, melting the ice around his heart.

Bryan sighed and quietly said "Ray…I…I. I'm sorry I should have been the one to save you. Not some rebel. I promised to protect you and I'm determined to keep my promise."

Ray stared up at his koi in confusion. "Bryan? Is that what's been bugging you all night?"

Bryan gave a short nod, making Ray smile slightly. He then wrapped his arms around Bryan, hugging him tightly. "You may not realize it Bry, but you have and always have protected me."

"What do you mean?"

Ray chuckled softly and lightly kissed Bryan on the cheek before laying a head on his chest. "You've stood by me, even when my parents turned there back on me, you've fend off assassins, rebels and only gods know what else. And you see me as me, not just some spoiled prince."

Bryan smirked and lay his head on Ray's. "I know…but it's just that…"

"That you're uncomfortable that a rebel saved me?"

"Hn."

Ray chuckled and said "I thought so."

Ray pulled away from Bryan and lay down in his bed, pulling the blankets over his body. Bryan softly kissed Ray on the forehead and stood to leave, but a small hand caught his wrist.

Turning only slightly, Bryan gave Ray a confused look making Ray smile. "Can you stay? Only for tonight…please?"

Bryan grinned and said "I don't know Ray. If the maids find us…"

"Don't worry about them, they'll keep there mouths shut. So…please spend the night?"

Bryan couldn't say no to the pleading golden eyes. So with a small sigh Bryan crawled into bed beside Ray, allowing the young neko-jin to curl up into his chest. Slowly the pair fell asleep in each others arms, and for the time, both feeling safe and loved…

TBC… 

koiboyfriend

**AN:** Well there it is…the third chapter. For all Tala fans out there you'll be happy 'cause he'll be in the next chappy! RE-VEIW!!! (And read Blood Moon (My other story) and re-view that story to…after you re-view this story!)


	4. Chapter 4: Captured wolf

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 4: Captured wolf **

**AN: Well here is the fourth chappy and just as promised Tala is in it and you also find out about Zai and what her deal is…so read and re-view! (Oh and I would like to thank all those who re-viewed so far so…thank you, thank you, thank you! Now repeat that over a hundred times!) Any how read and re-view! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan sat on a rock in the front of the castle, enjoying the mid day sun. But his musings were interrupted by some one loudly screaming "Let me go you dirty bastards!"

Looking up curiously, Bryan saw a good looking red headed boy dressed in green being restrained by two vary large guards. Bryan realized that the boy was a rebel, but what was he doing here at the castle?

Wanting to get a better look, the lilac haired guard slowly made his way to the red head; the boy fought viciously against the guards, biting, scratching, and kicking. Doing anything in his power to make the guards let go of him, but nothing worked.

The doors to the castle burst open and the King quickly followed by Ray stormed out. The King marched up to the red head and slapped the boys face.

The red head merely snarled and spat at the King, hitting him in the face. The King growled and punched him in the face the second time, making him fall to the ground. "How dare you, you little roach!"

The red head pushed himself up onto his knees and sneered "Fuck you bitch!"

The King growled and kicked the red head in the face. He fell onto his back and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "Take him to the dungeons…we'll execute him at dawn."

The two guards nodded and each took an arm dragging the red head away. Bryan watched them leave and turned to go back to his rock when the King boomed "Bryan go guard him!"

Bryan flinched and said in a cold voice "Yes Sir."

He followed the guards, flashing Ray a small smile as he passed him…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan sighed in annoyance at having to guard the prisoner. The red head sat in his cell cursing under his breath, and Bryan couldn't help but let his eyes wander over towards him, studying him; gravity defying red hair, smooth pale skin, long legs, bright blue eyes…

Bryan tore his eyes away and forced himself to stare at the dark wall in front of him. "So do you enjoy killing the innocent?"

"No, and your not innocent." Bryan said flatly.

The red head snorted and said "Right. If I'm the guilty one, then why dose your king charge too much for land tax. Why is food so expensive and why is it that your king takes half of every thing we produce? Hmm, like I said and you call me the guilty one? Don't make me laugh."

Bryan glared at the red head, who only glared back. "What's your name?"

"Tala and you are?"

He was silent for a moment before answering "Bryan."

"Hn…god help you." Tala sneered.

"God help me?" Bryan questioned.

Tala grinned and said "Rebels never leave there own to die, and Zai won't leave me here."

"Who's Zai?"

"She took care of me when I was young…I guess you could say that she's like a big sister to me. So…in less you want her wrath, which you don't, you'd better let me go."

Bryan snorted and said sarcastically "Oh, I'm terrified of a little girl."

Tala snickered saying "You should be."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A few hours later, when Tala was thought to be asleep, Ray came to visit Bryan. The guard smiled when he saw his little tiger, but didn't say a word in fear of waking the prisoner.

Ray to was smart enough too not say a word, but instead walked up to him and threw his arms around Bryan's neck giving him a loving kiss, making him moan slightly with pleasure…Tala smirked slightly…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A forest grows wide and far with in the Kon land. Deep with in the forest a small village is nestled between the forest and the mountains. This hidden village is the village of the rebels.

Children and adults lived happily here, growing there own crops and raising there own cattle. Life was happy and peaceful, but like any village an army protects them. The soldiers here are highly trained and experts in gorilla-warfare.

In side of the largest tent the leader and her most trusted advisors all gathered around a table.

The leader was a young female; she had taken over leadership when her mother and father were killed. She had long blond and red hair, with duel coloured eyes. One was a deep red, the other an even deeper blue.

She bit her lip hard and demanded "Ware _is_ Tala!"

A large blond boy looked nervously before saying "Zai…Tala was captured by some royal guards. They brought him to the castle not to long ago…he's to be executed tomorrow morning."

Zai sighed and muttered "Thank you Spencer."

Kai sat beside her and sighed, he knew how much Tala meant to her. She had saved him after the King had his village destroyed, ever since then she had been looking out for him like a sister.

Kai moved closer to her and took her hand. She looked up smiling sadly, and pulled herself into his lap. Kai kissed the top of her head and said "Don't worry Zai, we'll get him back."

Not looking up Zai quietly said "Your right, I will."

Zai suddenly stood up and left the tent. Kai looked at her shocked, and quickly followed her, leaving the shocked advisors in the tent.

He watched her storm over towards the barn and Kai yelled out "Zai stop!"

She ignored him and kept walking, storming into the large barn. Kai sighed and quickly followed her inside, ignoring Max and Mariam as they continued to cuddle in one of the empty stalls, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Kai hurried to the end of the barn, ware Zai was already setting her horse, Hurricane, up for the long ride to the main town.

"Zai…" Kai started.

"Don't start with me Kai, if I leave now then I'll make to the town by dawn."

Zai tightened the saddle strap that went around Hurricane's waist, and as she stood up Kai wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tight to his body.

Zai sighed and turned around in his arms, hugging him back. Kai out his hand under her chin, lifting it so he could look her in the eyes, and he slowly closed the gap between them kissing her passionately.

They both pulled away when the need for oxygen was apparent and Zai put her head onto Kai's chest.

"I know you're worried about me. But I'll be fine. I- I have to get Tala back." Zai said softly.

Kai nodded in understanding, before he came along Tala was the closest thing to a family Zai had, and she wouldn't let any one hurt him. "I know. But…be careful."

She pulled out of the hug and nodded. Zai then slipped her sword into her belt, slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder and picked up Hurricane's rains. With one last kiss Zai left the barn, leaving Kai almost alone.

A soft cry was heard from above and a small phoenix landed on Kai's shoulder. The little bird squawked and Kai scratched her head saying "I know Dranzer, I know."

Sighing, Kai stopped scratching Dranzer's head and looked at the fiery red bird. "Go watch over her Dranzer."

Dranzer chirped and spread her wings taking off, following Zai. Kai mean wile quickly went into the stall beside Hurricane's, ware his horse, Flame Arrow slept.

Poking his horse slightly, he woke up with a grunt. Kai smirked and lay a blanket on the creature's back, which was quickly followed by a saddle. After a quick check over Kai deemed his horse ready to go.

Kai pulled himself up onto Flame Arrow's back and slapped the rains signalling it was time to run; the reddish brown horse grunted and stood on his hind legs pawing at the air before running from the barn, after Zai.

Max and Mariam poked there heads out from the stall, both smirking.

"And he say's he doesn't care." Mariam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Max laughed and hugged his girl friend saying "I know. We also know that Kai's a horrible liar and that he loves Zai."

Mariam laughed and hugged Max. "No kidding Maxy, no kidding."

The pair shrunk back into the stall laughing….

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Early the next morning Bryan along with two large guards made there way down to the dark and dingy dungeons. All three held grim, cold faces as they unlocked the door to Tala's cell.

The two larger guards went inside, each taking an arm, dragging the kicking and screaming red head from the small cell. Bryan sighed sadly, Tala was no older then Ray, and even if he'd never admit to any one it wasn't fair to kill him.

Bryan shook his head leading the guards from the dungeons, up the stairs and out side. The two guards bound Tala's wrists in front of him and threw him into a buggy, and Bryan climbed in with him, making sure he had a good grip on his sword.

Tala shot Bryan a dirty look as the other two guards climbed up front and slapped the horse's rains. The two large horse's snorted and stared to move, bringing Tala to his doom…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A large crowed gathered around a platform with a block in the center of it. The people cheered and shouted at the red head as Bryan lead him up the large stairs. Tala looked around, terror painted his pale face.

Tala's breathing pick up as they reached the top of the platform, and he clung tightly to Bryan's wrist looking like he was going to brake down crying. He started shaking as Bryan handed him over to the executioner, who brought the terrified boy to the center of the platform.

Bryan stepped back and watched and the executioner forced Tala to his knees, not caring about the silvery tears that fell from his blue eyes.

The King stood up on the plat form and spoke to the crowed, which was made up of the wealthiest people in the land. "Welcome my friends! This fine morning we will gladly watch the death of a rebel!" When the King finished he threw his hands up into the air and the crowed cheered, no one caring about the sobbing boy.

Bryan shook his head, saying a small prayer for the red head. 'Glade Ray's not here. He doesn't need to see this.' Bryan thought to himself staring sadly at Tala.

The executioner took his position to the left of Tala, and the said boy jammed his eyes shut, waiting for the cold steel to end his life.

The hooded man raised the axe high above Tala's head and began to let it drop; a bow was heard being plucked and a single arrow flew through the air, slamming into the executioner's wrist.

The man screamed in pain, dropping the axe beside Tala. The red head cracked open one blue eye and saw a shadowed figure standing on a roof top across the street. The figure pulled three arrows from her pouch and pulled them back, ready to fire.

Tala smiled as the three arrows were released, they flew through the air, two slamming into the foreheads of two guards. The third one just missed Bryan's head, and the only reason he lived was he saw her launch it and moved just in time.

Tala smirked, and raised his hands that were still tied in front of him high above his head. Another arrow was launched, but this time it didn't hit any one, it ripped through the ropes that bound Tala.

Tala stood; still smirking he turned to Bryan and said "I told you to watch out for Zai."

Bryan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Zai yelled out "TALA MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Tala didn't have to be told twice; he leaped from the plat form, scaring a couple of old rich ladies, before disappearing into the crowed. Bryan scowled and ran after him; he glanced up to make sure that the girl named Zai was still there. He frowned when he saw that she was no longer on the roof, but shrugged it off and followed Tala.

Tala darted down an ally way, with Bryan close behind him. The red head skidded to a stop when he discovered the ally was a dead end. He turned to leave only to come face to face with a vary angry Bryan.

Tala gasped just before Bryan took a closed fist and slammed it into his face. Tala fell backwards holding his face in pain, and Bryan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him to his feet.

"I should just kill you now for all the trouble you've caused!" Bryan sneered as he dragged Tala back down the ally way, only to come face to face with a duel coloured eyed girl.

Tala smiled and exclaimed "Zai, you found me!"

Bryan turned to Zai to tell her off, only to have a foot fly into his face. Bryan let go of Tala and stumbled backwards holding his now bleeding noise. Tala scrambled behind Zai and Bryan straightened in time to see her glare at him before taking off dragging Tala behind her.

Bryan growled and sneered "I'm going to beat them to a pulp!"

Bryan then quickly ran after the pair of rebels. He saw them dart down another ally way, and ran after them. He just reached the ally when a black horse galloped past, nearly slamming into him.

Bryan watched the horse and gritted his teeth when he saw Tala sticking his tongue out at him as they galloped away.

Bryan growled deep in his throat and clenched his fists as he watched them ride away, his jaw still ache from the kick he received from her…if it was the last thing he did, he would get them.

A guard ridding a large white horse came up to Bryan and asked "Are you ok sir?"

Looking up at him Bryan growled "I'm fine! Now give me your horse!"

Bryan grabbed the guard's collar throwing him to the ground be for he could even answer. Pulling him self up, Bryan slapped the horse's rains making him gallop after the two rebels.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Once Zai and Tala reached the forest, they felt safe enough to allow Hurricane to walk, giving the large black horse a rest.

Tala clung tightly to Zai's waist, and even though he was still nervous and scared he still joked with his adoptive sister. "Did you see the look on the guards face! Ha it was priceless!"

Zai chuckled and said "No I didn't see Tal, I was busy trying to keep us alive."

"Hmm, too bad he was kind of cute to."

Zai blinked slightly and turned to look at him, giving him a 'what-are-you-on?' look. "Let me get this straight…you were captured by the nobles, thrown in there dungeons, and nearly was executed and you were checking out the guards!"

"No…only one. The one you kicked in the face. His name's Bryan, and he's with the prince." Tala said slyly.

"The one I kicked in the face is named Bry- he's with who!" Zai snapped.

Tala chuckled and said "Yup!"

"How the hell do you know!"

"Because the little neko prince came to visit the little guard…and then shoved his tongue down his throat."

"Hmmm interesting." Zai said.

She turned to face Tala again and froze; in the not so distance a white horse was running as fast as it could coming towards them, and its rider had lilac hair…

Zai's jaw dropped and she muttered "No fucking way!"

Tala turned as well saying "What is- oh shit it's him! The guard named Bryan!"

"I don't give a shit what his name is, we've got to get the hell away from him!" Zai yelled and slapped Hurricane's rains making the horse take off like a rocket. But unfortunately Bryan quickly caught up with the two rebels…

Hurricane nimble leapt over a fallen tree, but Bryan was right behind her trying desperately to catch the rebels. Zai glanced over her shoulder and growled she pulled the rains to the left, making Hurricane veered to the left just out of Bryan's reach.

Bryan growled and mimicked her movements; coming just up behind them, he reached forward grabbing the back of Tala's shirt and pulled the red head off the horse.

Tala fell to the ground with a dull thud. He forced his blue eyes open and looked dazed as he saw little stars dance around his head.

He slowly stood, but was tackled from behind by some one bigger than him. Once the world had stopped spinning Tala looked up into angry green eyes. Tala smiled cheekily before saying "Hello…I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

Bryan growled and before any one could say any thing, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and throw him off Tala. The said red head quickly stood and backed away, watching Zai and Bryan circle each other looking for a weakness in the other's stance.

Bryan charged forward, extending his fist at her face. Zai side-stepped, Bryan's fit coming inches from her jaw. She quickly brought up her knee and hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Zai stepped over him, and took a defensive pose in front of Tala. Bryan stood and a plot formed in his mind on how to get both rebels…

Bryan again charged Zai, but this time he dropped to a crouch, his leg shot out suddenly catching Zai by the heel. She felt to the ground with a thud which was followed by a flow of curse words.

Bryan jumped up, leapt over Zai and grabbed Tala before the red head could run. Zai slowly stood glaring at Bryan.

"Let him go." She growled.

"No. You will come with me, and if you don't…I'll kill him." Bryan said coldly.

Zai frowned and gritted her teeth. Her long fingers curled into tightly balled fists, and she ached to beat his face in. But for Tala's safety, Zai held her tongue…and kept her fists at her sides.

Bryan grinned and said "Good girl."

Tala whimpered and in a language Bryan didn't under stand, he spoke to Zai. She nodded and responded in the same language. Tala then nodded and let his head drop onto his chest.

"Ok…I'll co-" Zai began but was cut short when a screech was heard and a small fire red bird shot through the forest and started attacking Bryan.

Bryan gasped and stared to try to fend off the little beast, letting Tala go in the process. Tala took his chance and ran to the safety of Zai's arms. She pulled her 'little brother' into a protective hug as the little bird retreated back to his owner.

Bryan looked up, his face was gashed and bleeding, and saw the same blue haired boy. Kai glared at Bryan and walked towards Zai.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he softly asked "You ok?"

Zai glared at Bryan and said "I'm fine."

He nodded, not minding that Tala clung to her. "What are we going to do with him?" Kai asked as he rubbed Dranzer's head as she landed on his shoulder.

"Nothing…but let me make myself vary clear…guard if you follow us. I'll creep into you little prince's room, and I'll slit his throat." Zai said coldly.

Bryan's eyes widened and he said "You wouldn't!"

"To protect my family, I would. So go home guard, and be thankful of what you have, because it could all be gone in a heart beat." Zai said with no emotion in her voice.

Bryan stood there for a moment; his eyes were wide from shock and fear. He slowly nodded and said "Fine. I'll let you go…but if any harm comes to Ray…"

Zai smirked and said "No worries, we won't hurt a hair on his head."

The trio then left, disappearing into the forest, leaving Bryan scared and shocked.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai helped Tala on to Hurricane's back before pulling herself up behind him. "I can't believe you followed me." She said shaking her head.

"Well it's a good thing I did, you and Tala would have been killed if I didn't." Kai said with a smirk.

Zai chuckled as Tala leaned back onto her body going to sleep. Kai smiled, happy to see the people that he cared about the most were once again safe; Zai the only person that he ever truly loved and Tala he was like the little brother that needed constant protection. They were his family, and god has mercy on any one who tried to hurt them.

"Zai…would you have really killed the prince?" Kai asked unsure as Hurricane and Flame Arrow started home.

Zai thought for a moment before saying "No. I'm not a murderer, I don't kill the innocent."

Kai smirked "I thought so. But how'd you know he was with the prince?"

"Tala saw them kissing in the dungeons." Zai shrugged.

Kai laughed shaking his head. "Only you would use the guards love for the prince against him!"

"Maybe so…but it worked! We're all going home alive…so who cares. I mean come on, I just told the guard that he could lose Ray faster then a blink of an eye."

Kai sighed before saying "Isn't against the law for a male to be with another male here?"

Zai thought for a moment before saying "Not at the village. We accept any relationship…except with animals…that's just weird."

Kai snorted before saying "True…but I meant at the palace. Aren't the prince and the guard breaking the law?"

"They are…interesting. Vary interesting." Zai said looking up at the sky.

"Isn't though." Kai said, watching Tala sleep peacefully.

Zai snickered and said "Well this should be fun, don't you think?"

"It should be." Kai grinned evilly, knowing that if the prince and guard were ever caught it would not end well…not well at all...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan made his way back home, and by the time he made it back to the castle it was dark. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shinned brightly in the black sky.

With a soft sigh Bryan went in side and made his way to Ray's room. The neko-jin was still awake, waiting for his guard to come home.

When Bryan opened the door, he was jumped by Ray who clung to him tightly, crying "Bryan ware have you been!"

Bryan hugged his koi tightly, shutting the door behind him saying "I'm fine Ray. I was chasing rebels around the forest."

Ray looked up at Bryan with scared eyes that made Bryan kiss him lightly on the forehead. "I'm fine." He repeated.

"But…your face…it's all scratched up. What happened?" Ray asked worried as he lightly touched one of the gashes.

"It was only a bird, I'm fine Ray. Really."

Ray hugged Bryan tightly, and the said guard picked his tiger up, carrying him to the large bed. The pair climbed in and as they fell asleep Bryan whispered "I'll never do any thing to put you're life in danger…I love you Ray." He then kissed him on the head and fell asleep…

**TBC….**

**AN: Well that's the fourth chappy…I'm not sure if I like this chappy or not…but I do promise that the next one will be much better then this one! Any how re-view and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Untold secrets

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 5: Untold secrets**

**AN: Well here's chappy 5…not much else to say…so…um ya…re-view! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

It was night before Zai, Kai, and Tala made it home. Zai had never been so relived in her life to be home, and after putting Tala to bed she gathered up some clean clothing and went down to the hot springs.

After stripping down to nothing, Zai slipped into the hot water and sighed. Kai all ways left her alone when she bathed, letting her have the peace and quiet she so deserved…in less she wanted him to come.

Zai grinned and let her eyes slid shut as she thought of Kai. When they had met, Kai was still loyal to the King and he had been her prisoner…but over time things developed into some thing much more then slave and master. But even now, after so much time has past, she still remembered the first thing she thought when she saw him was 'Wow.' That was it, plan and simple. Just Wow. It was really his eyes that first attracted the young leader to him, the color of wet blood and in the beginning they held a sort of iciness to them, which thawed over time.

Zai sighed and quickly washed the dirt that covered her lightly tanned skin. She pulled her self out of the spring and shivered against the cool night air. Quickly getting dressed she looked up at the moon and frowned; it was a deep red color, and that often meant that some thing big was going to be revelled, and some thing bad would soon follow.

The young prince and guard came to mind as she stared down the dirt path. With a sigh she shrugged off the nagging feeling that she would soon be meeting the guard again.

Zai smiled when she saw the dim lights that surrounded there little village, which were impossible to see from the palace of any of the towns surrounding it; the forest and mountains protected them from being found.

She walked through the little village and sighed when she saw her own tent ware four others were no doubtable sleeping. She pushed back the heavy leather door and smiled; being leader had it's perks so she could have a much larger tent them most in there little village, and some how they had managed to cram three decent beds into it.

The beds weren't far from the ground, but they were soft and comfy. Zai smirked when she thought how they had gotten them; she and Kai and stolen them from a family of nobles, they had been completely pissed when she and Kai tied them to a tree then took off with there food, money, clothing and mattresses…and the horses.

Zai had no problem with stealing from the rich, and most of the stuff they took, they needed. And besides what were nobles going to do with all that stuff any how.

Zai sighed and looked around the tent; Tala slept soundly in one bed. He was curled up in a ball, tightly holding a brown teddy to his chest. The teddy had been given to him by his mother before she was viscously slaughtered by the king's army.

Zai sighed and ruffled his bright red hair making him murmur in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his bed. Looking to the bed next to Tala's, a pair of heads poked out from underneath thick blankets; it was Max and Mariam. Both sets of parents had gone missing along with so many others. And Zai had instinctively taken care of them, just like she had Tala.

Zai rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked to her own bed and looked down with a smile. Kai lay stretched out on the bed, sound asleep and softly breathing. Zai sat beside him and brushed his bangs from his eyes making him stir slightly. Zai chuckled slightly and lay down beside him, curling up into his side she fell asleep, for getting all about the red tinted moon.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The next Morning

Mariah hummed softly to her self as she walked down the many halls of the castle; in her hands she carried a basket of fruit. Her intentions were good; she was trying to make Ray feel better about the rebel escaping.

The King had been furious and Ray had spent all night pacing the halls as if waiting for some one. She also thought she heard Ray whispering that guard's, Bryan, name. But why would he be worried about him? Bryan had done his job and gone after the prisoner only to come back empty handed.

But then why would Ray whisper his name? Mariah shock her head, making fat pink curls bounce around her head. 'I must have miss heard him.' Mariah thought to her self and continued to walk up the many flight's of stairs that would eventually lead up to Ray's room…

Mariah huffed slightly, and brushed the back of her hand against her heated fore head. Pushing pink curls behind a pointed ear, she made her self look more presentable and slowly made her way to Ray's room…

Mariah smiled and slowly opened the door to Ray's room, surprised to find it unlocked. Mariah frowned; Ray usually kept his door locked at night.

She shrugged and opened the door casually, going inside the prince's room. What she saw shocked her to no end; Ray was curled up into Bryan's chest and the said guard held tightly onto the prince.

Mariah's orange eyes filled with tears as she dropped the basket of fruit, and she turned and fled. She ran all the way back to her room, not stopping once to breath or rest. She slammed her door behind her and collapsed onto her large bed, crying into the silk pillow.

'How could Ray want him and not me!?!' She thought sadly to herself. Mariah sat up and as evil smirk played across her face. "Of course if I got rid of my little problem, I could have Ray all to my self…and make him forget all about that horrible guard." She murmured to herself.

With that Mariah stood from her bed, wiped away the tears that stained her face away and quickly headed for the King's chambers…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan stirred from his sleep and slowly opened one eye, he was sure he had heard someone at the door but when he saw no one there he went back to sleep. He sighed with pleaser and pulled the sleeping neko-jin closer to his body.

Ray shifted in his sleep to get closer to the guard before snuggling into his chest, purring slightly as he did. Bryan smiled in his sleep; even then he loved to hear that noise. It always meant that Ray was close by…and more importantly he was happy.

Bryan woke from his half sleep when he heard the door being pushed open and as angry gasp made its way to his ears. The next thing Bryan knew he was yanked out of bed by his ankle and thrown up against the wall. A large, strong hand clamped it self around his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

Ray jolted awake when he felt Bryan being ripped from him, sitting up Ray gasped and tears wielded in his gold eyes when he saw his father holding Bryan up by the throat, choking him.

"Dad stop it!" Ray begged jumping off the bed.

His father's angry eyes turned to him and he dropped Bryan, allowing him to crumple to the ground. "Is this why you haven't chosen a bride yet Ray!" his father's angry voice sneered.

Ray flinched and took a step back, from behind his father Ray saw a flash of pink and knew instantly that it was Mariah. "Ray answer me!" his father sneered.

Looking up at his father with teary eyes Ray whispered "Yes."

The King looked shocked at his son and took a set back; standing up straight he blinked at Ray. Licking dry lips Ray softly said "Dad…I love him. Please don't be angry."

The King blinked again at his son and bit his lip. He looked back at Bryan who had managed to pick himself up off the ground and now softly looked at Ray. "What about you…do you love my son?"

Bryan looked at the King in surprise and slowly nodded. The King looked back at his son. He really did love his son and wanted no harm to ever come to him, but this…this was a disgrace to the Kon name…wasn't it?

The King scratched the back of his neck…he had no idea what he was going to do. But what ever he did, he'd better do it quick.

The King's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door and every one turned to look as the King's head advisor, Boris entered the room. Boris bowed to the King before saying "My lord… this can not go unpunished. A male can not marry another…it is simply unheard of! It can not happen, what will the people say? What will the other kingdoms say!"

Signing the King looked away from his son's pleading eyes before saying "Your right…this simply can not stand…Bryan go to your chambers until I figure out what I'm going to do with you."

Looking at Ray sadly Bryan softly said "Yes milord."

He then bowed and slowly left the room, casting a single glace at Ray before leaving. When Bryan was gone Ray said "Dad, please don-"

But was cut off when his father snapped "Ray you will never see that boy again understand?"

Biting a trembling lip Ray nodded. His father turned and left in a hurry, Boris at his heals. Once they were gone, Ray fell to his knees and softly sobbed into them. He didn't know what his father was going to do to Bryan, but all Ray knew was he was going to be taken away from him. He may never get to see him again…

Looking up Ray wiped away the tears that stained his face and softly said aloud "I will see him to night."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Night covered the land, telling the people that it was time to sleep. Most obeyed the moons call, but for Ray Kon tonight that was simply not an option.

Ray slipped down the dark halls and coming to Bryan's chambers Ray smirked when he saw that there were no guards. Slowly opening the door Ray peered inside and frowned. Bryan wasn't there, this fact made Ray start to panic.

'If he's not in his room, ware the hell is he?' the confused neko-jin wondered.

A soft voice said "He's in the dungeons."

Ray turned on the balls of his feet to come face to face with one of his best friends, Kevin. Looking down at his green haired friends Ray asked "What?"

Smiling, revelling sharp fangs Kevin answered "I saw Boris and some guards lead him some ware so I followed. They took him to the dungeons."

"Kevin…why did you-" Ray stared but was cut short when Kevin snorted and said "Ray I've known you and Bryan have been together for ever! I walked in on you once, and since neither of you noticed I let my self out…besides I can see it in your eyes that you care for him."

Ray bent down and hugged his small friend. Sighing Kevin said "You better hurry, they were doing some pretty mean stuff to him when Boris found me and kicked me out."

Ray nodded and thanked his friend and stood and started to leave, but stopped briefly when Kevin said "Ray…I don't care that you love Bryan. I'm just happy you found some one for you."

Ray smiled and said "Thank you Kevin…it means a lot to me."

"Ya, ya now get going and go see Bryan!" Kevin snapped.

Ray smiled and quickly left, leaving Kevin alone. The short neko-jin shock his head and left Bryan's room. "Good luck my friend…I hope you find happiness." He whispered before going to his own room to sleep.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray hurried down to the dungeons, he wasn't sure what to expect when he found Bryan…all he knew that it would be bad.

Slowly creeping down dark halls, Ray peeked in to every cell he passed, trying desperately to find Bryan…and he found him in the ninth cell he looked in.

Ray gasped when he saw Bryan; he lay in the center of the ice cold cell, shirtless, and his body was covered with black and blue bruises and long bloody gashes.

"Oh Bryan…" Ray whispered.

He slowly opened the heavy door and rushed to his loves side. Ray pulled his thick cloak from his body and wrapped it around Bryan's beaten body. The Neko-jin then pulled Bryan onto his lap, hugging him tightly to his body wile rocking him back and forth.

Bryan forced his green eyes open and looked up at Ray with a smile. "Ray…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Ray said wile Bryan reached up to touch his face.

Moving into the touch Ray said "I needed to see you."

"Ray…could you purr for me?" Bryan asked softly.

"What?"

"Purr, please." Bryan asked, though it sounded like he was begging Ray to.

"Why…Bryan what's going on?"

"Nothing…just purr."

"Bryan you never beg anyone for any thing. What's wrong?" Ray asked again.

Bryan didn't say anything for a moment, then "I'm going back out to the battle fields."

"What! No…y-you can't. I-I'll talk to my father he'll-"Ray stared.

But Bryan shook his head no and said "No Ray, nothing you say will change his mind…now purr for me."

Tears welded up in Ray's eyes and he said "B-but you'll come back right? I mean you survived once you could do it again!"

Bryan shook his head no and softy said "There sending me to the front lines this time…"

Ray gasped and said "B-but almost no one comes home from the front lines!"

Bryan slowly nodded and hugged Ray closer to him as the neko-jin sobbed into his chest. "Ray…I want to hear you purr…please. Please purr…it maybe the last time I get to hear it."

Sitting up Ray said "D-don't say that. You'll come home to me, you always do…but I'll purr for you none the less."

With that Ray stared to purr deep in his throat, even with silvery tears sliding down his face Ray purred, knowing that it may be the last time he ever got to do it for his love…and he would not let him down. Not now, Ray couldn't fail the doomed guard…

Bryan loved to hear that sound, and despite every thing he lay his head onto Ray's chest and fell asleep.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Early the next morning Ray watched Bryan ride away to war on the back of one of the royal horses from his bed room window. With tears falling down his cheeks, Ray put his hand against the cool glass and whispered "God…if there is a god…please bring him home to me…please."

With a sigh Ray removed his hand from the window and watched his true love ride in to the distance…to a place he may never return from again…

**TBC…**

**AN: Poor Bryan…will he ever make it home to Ray or not?**


	6. Chapter 6: Separated

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 6: Separated **

**AN: Hoo-ha, and here is the sixth chappy! He sorry about the wait…um ya. Any how I was just wondering dose any one know what an uke is? Cause I've read the term several times now and have no idea what it is…so if any one knows please tell me! Any how thank you all for reading and re-viewing and on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray miserably walked down the well lit hall ways of his castle; it had been two days since Bryan had left and Ray hadn't heard anything from the guard. To make matters worst, for the past two days Mariah followed him every ware he went. She refused to leave him alone, and hovered over him like a fly to shit…

Running a hand through his hair, Ray sighed wishing that Bryan was there with him, he wished that Bryan would wrap his arms around his waist and tell him that every thing was going to be alright…but it was useless to wish for something that would never come true.

Sure dreams could come true…but it took time, effort and the guts to actually go through with it all…but for Ray to wish and hope that Bryan would come home alive was unreal. Even if Bryan did make it home, his father would never accept them and neither would his people…no matter ware they went no one would ever believe what they were doing was right…

Mariah suddenly came up from behind Ray and with a smile took him from around his upper arm asking "Ray, do you want to go to the Market to day?"

She flashed him a bright smile wile batting her long eye lashes. Ray forced himself to smile and nodded his head yes…inside Ray was crying.

Mariah dragged Ray down the hall wile Kevin leaned against the wall sadly watching his friend being dragged away by that pink freak.

'Poor Ray, that smile is fake and Mariah knows it she just doesn't care…she finally won. She got rid of the competition so now Ray is all hers. Poor Ray…poor Bryan. If he ever makes it home he'll be a changed man…no one comes home from the front lines the same way they left. Well…that is if they make it back. But in the slim chance he dose…if he finds out that Ray choose Mariah over him, it'll crush him. Ray man…you and I both know that you love Bryan…just don't forget that now that he's gone.' Kevin thought to himself wile shaking his head from side to side.

Mean wile out side in a carriage on its way to the Market place, Mariah cuddled into Ray chest wile the prince had his arm around her…he looked out the window and longed for Bryan…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan mean wile was crouched in a trench trying desperately not to be seen by one of the rebels that were probable surrounding him and his troops. He sighed softly and gently scratched his falcon, Folborg's, head.

The little bird was perched on his knee cooing softly, trying to help his master feel better about there predicament. Bryan sighed again and lay back against the dirt wall closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

Falborg too put his head under his wing, but was only able to shut his golden eyes when he heard a twig snap. The little bird's head shot up and with keen eyes looked around; it couldn't have been Bryan, he was sleeping and sitting down.

Falborg looked around and saw a shadow with a sword sneaking up on Bryan. The little bird extended his wings flapping them quickly and let lose a loud screech, waking Bryan from his light sleep.

The guard woke up, startled and frantically looked around. He spotted the shadow that was now rapidly coming closer, so he stood quickly and Falborg took flight with an annoyed screech.

Ignoring the greyish blue bird Bryan took a defensive pose and easily blocked the rebels attack. In one swift and flowing motion, Bryan brought his sword up and out; decapitating the rebel.

The head rolled off the shoulders and fell to the ground with a dull thud, which was followed by the body. Panting hard Bryan stood there for a moment tightly holding the handle of his sword; blood covered the handle, his hands and had splattered onto his chest and face.

'Oh my god…I'm tainted…again' Bryan thought before a bow being plucked was heard. The arrow ripped through the air, slamming into Bryan's chest; hitting and cracking a rib.

Pain exploded in his chest, making Bryan gasp and wile grabbing the arrow he fell backwards hitting the ground hard. Falborg cried out wile landing on his hips…closing his eyes Bryan whispered "Ray" and slowly every thing went black…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray shot up in bed, panting hard; he had just had the worst night mare in the world. He had drempt that Bryan was hit in the chest by an arrow, and he swore that he felt it go through him…he could actual feel that horrible pain.

Wiping cold sweat from his brow, Ray fell back wards into his big soft bed that now felt so lonely with out Bryan there, and looking up at the ceiling he whispered "Bryan…please be ok…" before falling back asleep…

**TBC…**

**AN: Hehe sorry for the short chapter, and um…ya please re-view! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Hope

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 7: Lost Hope **

AN: Well here is the 7th chappy of Guardianship! Sorry for the lack of updates…you know…exams. Sigh oh well, on with the fic! (Ps Thanks to all those who have re-viewed, it makes me so happy!)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!!! ONLY MY OC'S!!!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray sighed and shifted uncomfortable in his chair. He was tired and wanted to sleep but feared what he might see in his sleep…he had the most horrible dream last night. He could have sworn that Bryan was shot right in front of his eyes…but it was just a dream nothing more nothing less. Right? It had to be there was no way that the dream would have any meaning or even really happened.

Ray sighed and shook his head, he slumped in his chair. 'Well things can't possibly get any worst then they already are…how could they? Bryan's at the front lines and now I'm having nightmares of his demise…what else could possibly go wrong?" Ray thought sadly to himself. But to make matters worst, his father had refused to look in the eye or even speak to him; sighing Ray put his head down.

The King who was quickly followed by Boris entered the room, Boris looked vary pleased but the King held a grim look to his face.

Ray only looked up when his father said "Ray…I have some bad news."

"What it is?" Ray asked softly, glaring at Mariah as she came into the room to see what was going on.

"Well Ray it's like this…" The King stared but was cut off when Boris snapped "We have reports of those who have recently been killed in the battle fields. Bryan was on the list."

Ray's eyes widened and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "W-what?"

The King glared at Boris, who only shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. Looking back at his son the King said "Ray…Bryan is dead. He was shot with an arrow. I'm sorry but he's not coming home."

Ray jammed his eyes shut and in a low and cold voice sneered "This is all _your _fault!"

Ray stood and pushed past his father and ran from the room, leaving a grinning Mariah behind…

Ray ran all the way to his room, not stopping once and not caring if he bumped into servants. He fled to the safety of his room and didn't stop until he was in side with the door closed and locked.

Ray collapsed into his bed and buried his head into his pillow. Salty tears streamed down his face as he whispered "No…no this can not be…Bryan can't be dead…he just can't be."

Sobbing Ray could still smell Bryan's sent in his bed and pillows. "No…no this can't be…oh gods please say it isn't so…Oh Bryan…"

Sniffling Ray fell asleep crying over his lost love, wile out side his door Kevin shook his head.

He could hear his friend crying into his pillow over Bryan, and this was all Mariah's fault. It was she who had ratted the pair out…it had to be. No one else had reason to, but her.

Sighing Kevin turned to leave, only to come face to face with Mariah. "You!" Kevin sneered.

"Me." Mariah said in a sickly sweet voice.

"This is your doing Mariah! You were the one who ratted Bryan and Ray out! It's your fault!" Kevin sneered.

"And what are you going to do about it peasant?" Mariah

Kevin gritted his teeth and glared at Mariah as she opened the door to Ray's room. "What the hell do you think your doing you little slut?" the green haired boy snapped.

Glaring down at him Mariah sneered "I'm going to go and comfort Ray! After such a loss he'll need some one to comfort him."

"You're horrible you know that." Kevin snapped.

Mariah stuck her tongue out at the little neko-jin and went inside of Ray's room. Kevin peeked into the room to see Mariah sitting beside a sobbing Ray. She was patting his back and whispering comforting words.

She glanced over her back and stuck her tongue out at Kevin. She then leaned forward and kissed the back of Ray's neck. He sat up and hugged Mariah wile sobbing out "I miss him Mar, I miss him so much! It's not far that he's gone!"

Mariah rubbed Ray's back wile whispering "It's ok Ray, it will be ok. I'll be here for you. I promise."

Ray continued to cry into Mariah's shoulder and she grinned evilly. Kevin sighed and left shaking his head. He wiped a stray tear from his eye and he mourned for his friends…because both there lives were ruined…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala sighed as he stepped over yet another dead body, trying to ignore the rain that fell from the sky. Tala may have not been allowed to battle, but Zai allowed him to go with the search teams to look for a survivors. Tala bent down, pressing his fingers against a man's neck, hopping for a pulse. But there was none and Tala stood with a sigh, frowning.

He looked at his wolf, Wolborg and sighed. "Well boy he's not alive."

The white wolf put his head down and whimpered.

Tala stepped over the body saying "I know, come on boy." and continued to look for survivors. That's when Tala saw it…lilac hair. 'What the…could it be? No it couldn't be…there's no way it could be…_him_.' Tala thought to himself wile running towards the fluffy lilac hair.

Tala gasped when he dropped beside the dead looking, and soaking wet boy…Bryan. He had an arrow sticking out from his chest and he was extremely pale. Placing two fingers onto Bryan's neck, Tala smiled when he felt a faint pulse.

Wolborg licked at Bryans ice cold face wile Tala stood and yelled "Zai…Zai come here! I found a live one!"

Zai stood from ware she was crouched and ran over to the red head. "What, what is it?" She asked standing beside him.

"He's alive…but I don't know how. There's an arrow in his chest." Tala said worried.

Tilting her head to the side Zai carefully pulled the arrow from his chest and dropped it to the ground. "It hit and cracked a rib, that's why his life was spared."

"Because it hit a rib it saved his life?" Tala asked shocked.

Zai nodded and pulled her cloak from around her and lay it on Bryan to help retain what was left of his body heat. "He's vary cold and has lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to shelter." She said wile brushing hair from his eyes.

Tala nodded and Zai tried to pick him up, only to fall down with him on top of her. Cocking an eye brow Tala asked "Heavy?"

Gasping, Zai said "Yes! Now help me up jerk!"

Snickering Tala picked Bryan up from under his arms, only to have his legs buckle under the weight. Tala sighed and Zai glared at him wile Bryan was sprawled out on both of them. "Nice going twit!" Zai snapped.

"Oh like your any better!" Tala snapped, wile Wolborg whimpered and nudged his masters face.

"Oh shut up and help me dammit!" Zai snapped, and slowly the pair stood up both trying to support Bryan's weight.

Rolling his eyes Tala slowly walked with Zai trying to get Bryan to her horse. "Wow he's heavy!" Tala puffed, and Wolborg wagged his tail happily and barked.

"And this is what happeneds when you eat all your vegetables, _Tala_!" Zai snapped.

"What I can't help it if I don't like vegetables!" Tala snapped back Wolborg rolled his eyes at his master and master's care taker argument.

A cold voice from behind chuckled and said "You two look like a pair of idiots."

Zai looked over her shoulder and said "You going to help us or not Kai?"

"I'd rather not." Kai said coldly.

"What, why not!" Zai snapped wile struggling to keep standing up.

"Because I normally don't help the enemy." Kai shrugged.

Zai rolled her eyes and said "And as I recall you were the enemy at one point to so…"

Kai looked at her and sighed. He then carefully took Bryan from the pair and walked to Fire Arrow, and some how managed to pull himself up on to the horse's back with out having to put Bryan down.

Smiling Zai pulled herself up onto Hurricane, and helped Tala up. "How did you learn to do that?" Tala asked Kai.

Smirking Kai said "Practice and having to drag your sorry ass home in the same way so many times." Tala stuck his tongue out at Kai, who only chuckled at his younger friend…

Many hours later Bryan woke up to find large friendly blue eyes staring back at him. He weakly tried to sit up, only to have the blue eyed one push him back down saying "You need to rest."

Bryan looked up and tried to focus his eyes on the being sitting over him. "W-who are you?" He asked his voice was weak and hoarse.

The other being chuckled and said "Tala, remember me?"

"Tala…you're that rebel that escaped."

Tala chuckled and said "That's me. Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He lifted a bowl to Bryan's lips, but the guard only knocked it away weakly refusing the water. Frowning Tala said "Oh come on lilac boy drink this!"

Bryan only weakly glared and Tala sighed. "Ok fine then. Zai he's not drinking!"

A second and third being came into the tent and Zai sighed wile Kai stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, with Dranzer on his shoulder. Zai sat beside Bryan and took the water from Tala and said "Drink or I'll make you."

Glaring, Bryan parted his lips slightly and took a few sips of water. "Good." The female said before standing to leave. "Tala you take care of him, ok?" she asked.

Tala nodded and Wolborg came in with a small blue-ish grey bird on his back. Looking at the bird Kai asked "What the hell is that?"

Shrugging Tala said "Don't know, he just kind of came with us."

The little bird hopped from Wolborg's back and hopped on to Bryan's chest. The said guard patted the little bird's head and whispered "Falborg…"

Zai shrugged and said "I've got to go see to the others who were injured."

Tala nodded and Zai left but not before ruffling her 'brothers' red hair. Kai to left, but no before glared at Bryan and said "Tala…watch him carefully."

Tala nodded and watched Kai leave. Shaking his head the red head sat down beside Bryan and put a cool, damp cloth on his heated fore head. "Peachy isn't he?"

Bryan sighed and let his eyes fade out of focus. With a hand on Falborg's back he whispered "Ray…" then every thing went black…

**TBC…**

**AN: Wow what a crappy chapter…the next one will be better! Any way I would like to point out that Tala and Zai are not weak, it's just Bryan's vary heavy…so any how re-view!  **


	8. Chapter 8: Getting stronger, getting wea...

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 8: Getting stronger, getting weaker**

AN: Yup another chappy done, and thanks to all who have re-viewed, and thanks to GabZ and Platinum Rei who told me what an Uke is. Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE! ONLY MY OC'S!

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up. Falborg who was sleeping on his chest, squawked with protest. Sighing Bryan said "Oh shut up."

Yawning he looked around to find that he was still in the tent…but ware were the guards? Not a single rebel guard was with him, not that girl with odd eyes, not that blue haired boy…Kai was his name, and no Tala, the red headed boy who found him.

Looking around, Bryan slowly stood up and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he found that his chest was wrapped tightly with white cloth; a small blotch of blood came through from ware he was hit with the arrow.

Frowning Bryan shrugged and left the tent. Coming out side he sighed and smiled slightly; it was bright and warm out. 'Ray loves weather like this…'

Bryan stopped smiling and frowned. He missed Ray, he so much wanted to hug the younger boy and make sure no one ever hurt him.

"You look depressed." A cold voice said.

Whipping around Bryan saw Kai leaning against the tent looking vary board. "So you're the one they sent to watch me?" Bryan sighed.

"That would be me." Kai shrugged and looked beyond Bryan.

Sighing Bryan followed Kai's eyes to behind him to see the village…and the guard gasped. The village was beautiful; small tents were neatly built in rows, children happily ran around with there pets and friends all just having a great time.

Adults were happily tending to there crops and live stock and there was a crystal clear pond in the middle of the village, which was the village drinking water.

Bryan gasped and said "Every thing here is so beautiful and every one's so…"

"Happy? I know that's why I stayed." Kai said his voice now soft and caring. Looking back at him Bryan saw his eyes were no longer ice cold, but now soft and warm wile he looked at his village.

Kai shook his head and said "You should be resting. You are after all dealing with cracked ribs and a whole in your chest."

Bryan shook his head no and said "I'm fine. I want to see the village."

Sighing in annoyance Kai said "Ok, I guess I'll show you around."

Bryan looked up in surprise but followed Kai none the less. Kai showed Bryan the different crops that they grew, he also showed him ware they had the bon fires, which they lit only in celebration. Kai also showed Bryan to the hot springs and then brought him back to the tent.

"I can't believe you live this way it's so…" Bryan started. But Kai cut him off when his defences went up and sneered "It's what?"

"Peaceful. You don't have to worry about guards or taxes or any thing…Ray would love it here. It's just so beautiful." Bryan said looking in awe.

Kai smiled and let his defenses drop slightly and said "I know. That's why I'm no longer loyal to the King. Each of these people have in some way been hurt by him and his guards. This is there safe haven. And I swear to the gods I'll kill any one who tries to destroy it."

Bryan looked up in surprise and as awkward silence fell between the two young men. "So you love the prince huh?" Kai asked.

Bryan blushed slightly and nodded, ignoring the fact Kai was trying to make small talk. The blue-net smirked and said "I thought so."

"How'd ya now?"

"You bring him up every ten seconds." Kai smirked.

Bryan blushed and looked up to say some thing to see Kai blushing and looking at Zai. She was mending a small child's teddy bear. Bryan smirked and said "And I take it you like her."

"And what's it to you?" Kai growled.

Bryan grinned and said "Because you keep looking in her direction."

Kai glared at Bryan who only laughed and said "So how long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Bryan's eyes widened and he gasped. Kai nodded and said "Come on lets get some thing to eat."

A few hours later Kai was once again sitting out side of Bryan's tent, once again looking board. Zai walked up to him and said "Did you have fun playing the little guide to day?"

Kai glared at her and said "Oh go to hell."

Zai pretended to be hurt for a moment and lightly kissed Kai on the cheek before peeking into the tent to find Bryan sound asleep. "Did you knock him out?" Zai asked sarcastically.

Kai rolled his eyes and said "No I didn't, smart ass. He's getting stronger but he did get hit with an arrow, he needs time to rest. Our little visit around the village tired him out."

Zai snickered and said "Alright if that's what you say. Come on Tala's going to guard him for the rest of the night."

"I bet he is." Kai said slyly, a devious smirk played his face.

Zai punched him the gut making him double over in pain. But it passed quickly and he glared at the young leader wile rubbing his abused gut. "You're mean, you know that?" Kai snapped.

Zai smiled, trying to look innocent and said "Well I never said I was all that nice."

Kai shook his head wile muttering "Why me…" to which Zai answered "Oh come on Kai, lighten up!"

"You hit me in the stomach!" Kai snapped.

"It wasn't that hard!" Zai said throwing her arm around Kai's neck as the pair walked away.

Tala walked up to Bryan's tent and shook his head at Kai and Zai's immaturity…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile back at the palace Ray had been mopping around for the past three days. He now sat on a windowsill staring out side; the weather was bright and had a happy feeling. But the weather reflected nothing like how Ray felt. He was sad and depressed; he missed Bryan so much that it hurt.

Ray sighed and leaned his fore head against the cool glass of the window. 'Oh Bryan…why…why did this happen? How is this fair, do I deserve to lose my lover? Did Bryan deserve to lose his life? No…neither of use deserves any of this. Why do the gods look down upon us? Is it just because we love each other…is our love so wrong that they decided to take him from me? Maybe love isn't worth it knowing that you could lose your loved one so quickly…' Ray thought to him self. He then got on to his knees, closed his eyes and thought 'I swear on Bryan's soul I will never love another again! I will marry only to keep my family name going, but I will never truly love another again. No one will ever take Bryan's place…ever. He is my one true love and I will never love another like I love him…I sear it.'

Ray then stood and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He sighed and left the window nearly bumping into Mariah.

"Oh sorry Mar." Ray said sounding increasable depressed.

Mariah smiled and said "Oh Ray do you want to come and walk around the lake?"

Ray forced a smile ignoring the fact that Bryan had loved to sit on a rock by the lake. But Ray still said "Sure Mariah."

Mariah smiled and took Ray by the upper arm and dragged him down to the lake…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The sky turned a beautiful pinkie red as the sun slowly began to set. On the same rock that Ray and Bryan had kissed, Ray and Mariah now sat. Mariah was sitting on Ray's lap, cuddling into his chest purring as she did so, she had finally won and she couldn't have been happier.

But Ray on the other hand looked heartbroken and depressed. His usually happy golden eyes were dull and distant and he longed for Bryan. But his guard was never coming home…ever.

Mariah looked up at Ray patting his chest. He looked down and forced a smile and Mariah ignored the sad look in his eyes. She leaned up pressed her lips against his, lightly kissing Ray.

Ray kissed her back but a single tear ran down his cheek as he remembered and longed for Bryan. 'Why did you take him god?' Ray thought to him self while he kissed Mariah back; more tears began to slid down Ray's cheeks.

But Mariah just kept kissing him, and Kevin sadly watched his friend kiss Mariah, and she didn't seem to notice or care about the tears that fell down his cheeks.

TBC… 

**AN: Sigh poor Bryan and especially poor Ray. Wonder what Mariah's plan's are… any way RE-VEIW! **

**Chow! **


	9. Chapter 9: One Year

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 9: One Year **

**AN: Once again I have nothing to say…so on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE! ONLY MY OC'S!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

'One year…that's how long I have been here. Not that I mind really, it really dose beat the hell out of living at the castle…but there's only one thing missing. Well person really…Ray.

My god I didn't think I could miss him this much. I want him back, I want him back in my arms…I want him to be here with me. I think he would like it here. We would be accepted, no one would care about the fact that were both male…

But the thing is Ray probable thinks I'm dead…Zai had refused to allow me to send Falborg to Ray with a letter. Unfortunately she had a good reason not to let me; if any one had seen my bird they could follow it back to the village…and then Kai would have my head…

Hmm…odd. During my child hood I had no friends, and the only thing that I even give a damn about now is Ray…but I actually made friends wile being here, and I think that Ray would like them to. And vice-versa as well…well I hope.

But in any case there are vary few people I actually trust here…surprising really considering I almost never trust any one…but once a person saves your life you really can't help but trust them.

If Tala hadn't found me that day I would probably be dead now. But I must say I've grown quite found of the little red head…like a little brother. That's really what he's like, always wants to be around you, constantly getting into trouble and is almost always needing saving. Witch was usually done by Kai or Zai.

Zai is a kind hearted woman…a good leader too. She's fair to every one and dose her best to look out for every one and try to keep them happy. On top of all that she leads and plans all the rebel's movements and plans and she has to take care of Kai, Tala, and a couple of orphans, Max and Mariam. Who are both kind of annoying…I thought they were siblings when I fist met them until in found them in the barn one night…I still shutter thinking about that night.

But then there was Kai, who was possibly the oddest fellow I know. He's way to over protective and usually keeps to himself, unless he's around Zai. Only then dose he let his defences drop enough to actually play and be immature…but that was vary rare and in the past year I've only seen him play around maybe once.

But staying here and having, dare I say it, 'friends' means nothing with out Ray…I lie awake at night wondering what he's doing now and I wonder if he misses me or not…

I think of him even when I help the farmers with there crops of train with Kai or Zai. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about him…I have to get back to him…and now that I'm stronger now that most of my wounds have healed I'm going back to that castle. I will get my prince back…god as my witness I will get him back. I swear it…'

Bryan sighed and watched the large bon fire, orange, red and yellow light played across his face. Tonight was a night of celebration; the celebration of a new year, and tonight most of the people of the village would be drinking, dancing and having fun. But by tomorrow morning most of the village would more than likely be nursing a hang-over and just be relaxing.

But Bryan didn't want to relax, he wanted to see Ray again…his prince. Sighing the guard…or now ex-guard stood from his seat and threw his bottle of alcohol into the fire, making the fire jump up slightly and explode.

The others of the village cheered happily, but it was all ignored by Bryan as he slipped into the shadows, to go sulk. But a strong hand grabbed his upper arm and Bryan whipped around to come face to face with a smug and slightly drunk Kai.

"What do you want Kai?" Bryan sneered pulling his arm away.

Kai sighed and calmly said "It is not often we celebrate like this so you should enjoy the festivities."

Bryan lowered his eyes and in a voice barley above a whisper said "How can I? It's been a year since I've seen him. We've never gone this long apart and he probably thinks I'm dead."

"Well I hate to tell you this but you can't go back to the castle, if they find out that your life was saved by rebels they'll brand you a traitor and have you killed. Now what good would that do Ray?" Kai said taking another swig of his drink.

Bryan scowled and said "Thank you for reminding me Kai. Now if you will excuse me I think I'll go hang my self."

Kai rolled his eyes and said "Oh stop being so melodramatic! Listen I promise you tomorrow" Kai paused for a moment before saying "Ok the day after tomorrow we'll find away to reunited you with your prince with out you getting killed."

Bryan's head shot up and he said "Really!"

Kai smirked, knowing that Bryan cared for Ray as much as he cared for Zai, and said "Really, I promise it."

Bryan considered the option for a moment and smiled slightly nodding. "I'll be keeping you to your promise Kai."

"I know, now here drink up. It'll be fun to dance drunk around the fire." Kai shrugged wile thrusting his drink into Bryan's hands.

Bryan semi-glared at Kai and said "You really don't expect me to dance do you?"

Kai grinned and said "Not now, but when you get enough alcohol into you, you never know. Now come on."

Bryan watched as Kai disappeared into the crowd. Bryan watched the villagers dance and have fun and even though he would never admit it, he wanted to join them. So Bryan lifted the drink to his lips and took a mouthful thinking 'Tonight I celebrate the fact I will soon be back with Ray.'

He too then disappeared into the crowd and celebrated with them…just for different reasons…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray sighed sadly and leaned on the rail of his balcony. It had been nearly a year since Bryan's passing and truthfully Ray was sick of the way _every _female tried there best to get into his pants.

Ray sighed again, to night he would do something he was probably going to regret for the rest of his life…but it needed to be done. He had to carry on the Kon name…even if it meant his happiness.

So with a sigh he headed out side to ware the entire kingdom was celebrating the coming of a new year…

As he stood beside his father, Ray put on a fake smiled and held Mariah's hand; the entire city had come to the celebration. Ray looked at his father and asked "May I make an announcement?"

The King nodded and Ray stood up in front of the city and held up his hands telling every one to be quiet. The entire audience did so and Ray cleared his throat and said "Welcome my friends to this wonderful celebration of the new year. But tonight I ask you all to celebrate with me. Because tonight I am going to ask a beautiful young lady to be my wife." Ray then turned to Mariah and softly said "Mariah, will you marry me?"

Mariah smiled and threw her arms around his neck and squealed "Yes!"

Many young girls began to cry, but for the most part the crowd cheered. Ray sighed and thought 'I knew you would…but this is only for the good of the kingdom…and my family name. I'm sorry Bryan, I love you but I do what I must…'

**TBC…**

**AN: Oh no what has Ray done now…**


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 10: Plans**

**AN: erm…yeah…thanks to every one who's re-viewed and on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE! ONLY MY OC'S!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

After the night of celebrating every one who had drunk was nursing his or her own hang over, some were still vomiting others had a head ache and some were still drunk from the night before. And for some unfortunate people when they woke up the rolled over and said "What the hell did I do last night' when they found another person in there bed.

For Bryan this was no exception; he woke late in the morning only to have a mind splitting head ache. Zai and Tala were fairing no better, both like Bryan had pounding head aches and snapped at any one who made to much noise.

But none of them could compare to Kai; Bryan had found that Kai was a vary friendly when he was drunk but mean as hell when he had a hang over. He would snap at any one who even whispered and kept to himself for most of the day, Zai didn't even dare to go over to see how he was doing, not wanting to get told off.

Bryan sighed had held is pounding head tightly in his hands. 'So this is why Kai wanted to wait until tomorrow to plan a way to get Ray back. Not that I blame him much.'

Zai was sitting across from Bryan, with Tala beside her, both trying to find a way to make there own head aches go away.

"Ugg I can't believe I actually danced around the fucking fire last night." Tala moaned.

Zai laughed and said "Well it's a good thing that I stopped you from taking your cloths off, you were planning on dancing naked around the fire."

Tala sighed and put his head down onto the table muttering under his breath. Kai stood from ware he was leaning against the wall trying to make his own head ache go away, but when he was unable to he decided to go seek some sort of comfort no matter how annoying they could be.

So Kai sat down beside Zai and dropped his head onto her shoulder and sighed. She rubbed his head saying "Sick of dealing with your hang over on your own?"

Kai mumbled something incoherently and snuggled into Zai's shoulder. Snickering Zai put an arm around his shoulders and he nuzzled into her side. 'Oh yes we all really need to wait until tomorrow.' Bryan thought bitterly.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The next day (when just about every one was back to there normal self's) Bryan sat anxiously along with Kai and Tala. Zai was off finding Max and Mariam saying something about needing there talents or some crap like that.

"What the hell is taking them so long! They should be here by now!" Bryan snapped.

Rolling his eyes Kai said "Don't worry Bryan, they'll be here soon."

Sighing Bryan sulkily put his head down glaring at Kai who only snorted and leaded back into his seat. A few minutes later Zai came into the tent followed by the blonde and blue haired lovers.

They sat down beside Tala and Zai beside Kai. "Ok guys…any one have any ideas on how were going to get into the castle?" Bryan asked.

Mariam smirked and said "Simple…we'll go with a classic gorilla-warfare. What I'm thinking is we need a distraction. Something big, bigger than the horses…but animals always work best. I'm thinking we gather up some wild bulls and let them lose on the town."

"Ok so how dose this help me get back to Ray?" Bryan asked.

"Simple, wile the bulls are running a muck, Max and Mariam will head back to our camp, and me, Kai and you will head up to the castle and find Ray." Zai smirked.

Bryan nodded…it seemed simple enough but what if something went wrong? They would all be thrown into prison. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? I mean if we get caught…" Bryan started.

Smirking Tala said "Don't get your knickers in a knot Bryan. We'll be fine."

Raising an eyebrow Zai said firmly "Tala you're not coming."

"What why?" Tala wined.

"Because you're too young." Zai said.

"Max and Mariam are younger!" Tala snapped.

"I know but there masters of distractions and if it weren't for that they'd be staying here to!" Zai snapped.

Tala leaned back in his chair and sulked. "Tala stop sulking. You know I won't let you come because you could get hurt and if you did…"Zai trailed off.

Tala nodded and stopped sulking, knowing she was right. "All right, let's go round up some bulls." Max said happily.

Every one but Tala got up and headed out to the fields to find some bulls. "Tala come here." Zai said as she stood by the doorway.

Tala stood and walked to stand in front of Zai. The female leader wrapped her arms around the red heads neck and said "I know you think I'm treating you like a child, but Tal…if anything happened to you…I would never forgive my self."

Tala hugged her back and said "I know."

Zai lightly kissed him on his cheek and Tala smiled before they went off bull hunting…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile Ray sat on the balcony of his room looking out to the horizon. Mariah was blabbering about what kind of flowers they should have at there wedding. Her shrilled voice suddenly shrieked "Oh we should have some sort if purple flower…like lilac…what do you think Ray?"

Ray thought for a moment…lilac reminded Ray of Bryan. Sighing he said "No not lilacs."

Mariah sighed and said "What about lilies?"

Ray sighed and said "You can do anything you want Mariah….just no lilac."

Mariah sighed in annoyance and snapped "Why not lilac I like lilac."

"Because Mariah I want nothing purple at my wedding…" Ray snapped and silently added 'It's too painful too remember him…'

Mariah sighed and snapped "Ok, ok fine we'll have lilies then."

Ray nodded and said "Good." And continued to look out the window.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile out in a field close by the rebels village, Bryan and Kai watched with great amusement as a large bull chased Mariam, Tala and Zai around, Max had long since scampered up a tree to get away from the bulls great horns.

Snickering Bryan said "Think we should do something?"

Kai snorted and said "And get impaled by a horn? I don't think so."

Bryan laughed and watched and Zai joined Max up in the large tree quickly followed by Tala and Mariam. Sighing the lilac haired guard said "Some how I don't feel like I'm in the most capable hands in the world."

"What are you talking about? The people who are trying to help save the prince are hiding up a tree in fear of being killed by a bull, how can you not feel safe?" Kai snorted.

Bryan shook his head and muttered with an amused grin saying "I'm doomed."

Smirking Kai watched as Zai tried to swat the bull away from the tree with her boot wile yelling "Shoo! Go away!"

"Yes…you are so doomed." Kai said a grin still plastering his face, wile Bryan looked down at the ground in lost hope…

**TBC…**

**AN: Poor Bry…**


	11. Chapter 11: Action

**Guardianship**

**Chapter 11: Action **

**AN: Wow I'm almost done this story! YAYNESS! This is the second last chapter and I would like to thank every one who had re-viewed up until this point! Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE! ONLY MY OC'S!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Deep in the center of town, high on a sticky hot roof top, five people sat. Bits of rock and bark dug into there skin, making it extremely uncomfortable. But they ignored the irritation and sat in silence.

Zai slowly stood and said "So every one knows what there doing?"

Every one nodded and couldn't help but look a little nervure; sure they pulled rescue missions like this before, but never this close to the castle…or inside the castle for that matter.

"Ok let's go." Kai said and leapt from the roof, landing gracefully on the ground below. Bryan and Zai quickly followed suit and the trio headed to the castle. Max and Mariam both sighed before jumped from the roof; but instead of following Zai and the others, they headed in the opposite direction to where they kept about two dozen, angry, powerful bulls hidden…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

"Ok do you boys remember where to meet at the end of the night?" Zai asked in a hushed voice as they worked there way threw the thick night crowds.

Both boys nodded and silently followed her; from some where from the back of the small city a woman screamed "BULLS!"

Zai smirked as she climbed up the strong ivy vines that crept up the stone wall that guarded the palace. As she reached the top she saw guards running out to aid the villagers from the bulls. "Prefect, every thing is going according to plan." She whispered.

Bryan pulled himself beside her and with a sigh said "Yeah now for the hard part."

Kai pulled himself up on Zai's other side just as she said "Yeah…lets let the fun begin"

With out another word the trio jumped down, landing cat like on the ground and heading up to the stone castle…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray looked out over the city from his balcony, a frown painted his face. A heard of bulls had found there way to the city and began charging around causing destruction and mayhem where ever they went. So his father had sent some of the guards to help rid the village of the bulls. Ray sighed and thought 'This'll mean we'll be having beef for a wile.'

"Ray why don't you come to bed now and stop worrying about what's going on out there." Mariah's seductive voice came floating into the night air.

Sighing Ray turned and left the balcony, closing the doors behind him. He then crawled into bed, making sure that he was turned away from her before falling asleep. But Mariah was not deterred; she wrapped her arms around Ray's waist and cuddled into his body, nuzzling her face between his shoulder blades. Ray sighed and wished that Bryan was there and not her…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai silently crept up to the nearest window and peeked inside, he quickly ducked down when two guards came stomping down the hall. He listened carefully to the thumping of there boots and did not look again until he no longer heard the boots. Slowly standing again Kai looked down the hall and saw that no one was there.

He smirked and nodded to Zai and Bryan, who were standing beside him waiting for the all clear. Kai then pulled a dagger from his boot and carefully jimmied open the window, and giving the hall way one more quick look he silently climbed through the window.

Zai and Bryan both followed and in a hushed voice Bryan said "This way."

Kai and Zai nodded and silently followed Bryan, who knew the castle better than anyone. They crept down the dark and abandon halls, but froze when they heard foot steps coming from in front of them and there was no ware to hide.

Kai bit his lip and said "If we get caught we'll all go to the dungeons, and that will be bad. So…Zai you go with Bryan and find Ray, I'll lead the guards away and meet up with you later."

Zai's head snapped up and she quickly shook her head no. In an almost panicked voice said "No we shouldn't separate. Were safer together…and what if you get caught?"

"Fist of all you'll be fine with Bryan, I'm sure you can take care of him on your own."

Bryan made a face and snapped "Hey!"

Kai smirked and continued "Second of all, if I get caught you'll save me, you always do."

Zai sighed and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, burying her head in his chest. In a sulky voice she said "Ok…just be careful."

Kai peaked her on the cheek and said "I will, I'll see you soon."

Zai let him go and nodded. With one last smirk, Kai disappeared around the corner. A guard yelled out "THERE'S AN INTRUTER!"

Kai ran in the other direction, passing the hall that Bryan and Zai were waiting in. He winked at Zai as he passed than ran out of sight, with the guards in hot pursuit.

When all the guards had passed, not a single one of them noticed Zai or Bryan, the said ex-guard whispered "Come on, we have to get going."

Zai nodded and followed Bryan down the hall that the guards had left and swiftly headed up to Ray's room…

The pair huffed as they reached the princes hall and Bryan took a nervous breath. Zai noticed him looking a little nervous and she said "Don't worry; from the way you talk about him, he'll be thrilled to see you."

Bryan looked down and said "I hope so…I mean I've been gone for little over a year. He probably thinks I'm dead…what if he's found someone else?"

Zai rolled her eyes and snapped "Bryan if he loves you he still won't have 'found' someone else and he's going be thrilled that you not dead!"

"I hope so." Bryan muttered and his hand hovered over the door knob to Ray's room.

"Open the door!" Zai hissed and Bryan did as he was ordered.

The pair slowly walked into the room and Zai waited quietly by the door, keeping a look out for guards. Bryan silently tip toed to the large bed that he had slept in many times with Ray. The ex-guard loomed over his sleeping lover and gently shook him awake, not noticing a pile of pink be side him.

Ray's golden eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up, gasping in surprise. Standing above him was his true love…Bryan. But he was dead…wasn't he?

Ray quickly found his voice and jumped out of bed, throwing his arms around Bryan's neck. "Bryan! What…how…I thought you were dead!" Ray quickly said, tears coming to his eyes.

From the door way Zai smiled and Bryan said "Almost…but not quite. Made a few friends in my travels."

Ray smirked and said sarcastically "_You _made friends? They must be scary!"

Zai snorted and said "I resent that!"

Ray snickered and buried his head in Bryan's chest, crying in happiness. The lilac haired ex-guard kissed Ray on the top on his head. That's when he noticed a bound of pink curls in Ray's bed…

"Ray…who's that?" Bryan asked cautiously, still holding tightly to Ray.

Ray's golden eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Bryan. He looked from Bryan, he's true love, and Mariah, the one who he was suppose to marry. Ray straightened and said "I-it's Mariah."

Bryan's green eyes narrowed and he asked in a low, dangerous voice asked "I see that…but why is _she _in your bed?"

Ray took a deep breath and said "A lots changed since you left a year ago…when I thought you had died…I had to do something…for the kingdom. So-so-so I promised to…"

Bryan carefully watched Ray as he struggled with what he was trying to say. "So you promised her what?"

Ray took a step back and slowly said "I thought you were dead. So I was thinking about the…my kingdom. So…I promised Mariah that I would…m-marry her."

Bryan's eyes widened and his face paled. He could feel his heart breaking as he said "W-well you don't have to marry her now…I mean…I'm back. You could come with me until you take control of the kingdom…you-you could live with me and the rebels."

"Bryan if anyone finds out that you're alive…they will kill you and you know it. My father will brand you a traitor and you will be decapitated." Ray said as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"So then just come with me." Bryan said, hopping that he didn't sound as panicky as he felt.

Zai bit her lip but stayed silent at the door, she had a feeling of what was coming next. Ray bit his lip and softly said "I can't Bryan. I promised Mariah and my father needs me here…I couldn't possible leave…"

Bryan felt his chest tighten, but he didn't say a thing. So Ray went on, "Bryan…I think you should take your friend and leave."

"But Ray…" Bryan said his voice was starting to crack as he reached out for Ray's hand.

But Ray pulled away, closed his eyes and said "Go Bryan. I wont tell the guards you were here but you have to leave now…I…I've made my decision. I'm going to stay with Mariah…for the good of the kingdom."

"But…"

"Go now Bryan." Ray hissed.

Bryan was taken-a-back by Ray's reaction. He was sure that Ray would be thrilled to see him…but Ray was choosing Mariah, his most hated enemy, over him. Bryan felt heart broken.

Bryan opened his mouth to say something but Zai hissed "Bryan we have to go! Guards are coming!"

"But…" Bryan stared.

"Go Bryan…go find someone who can really love you." Ray said looking down.

"But…" Bryan said.

"Bryan we have to go _now_, there coming!" Zai hissed.

Giving Ray one last look, Bryan nodded and silently followed Zai from the room and back into the dark hall…with out Ray.

The raven haired prince plopped into his bed and sighed. He put his face into his hands and hot tears slipped down his tanned cheeks. "At least he'll be safe now…my father won't know he's alive and he won't be charged with treason. I'd rather have him alive with out me then die in front of me." He muttered sadly to him self.

Ray lay down and slowly fell back asleep. Mean wile be side him Mariah glared at the dark wall across from her. Her pink eyes were full of raw fury, she was so sure that Bryan was dead and Ray would be hers for ever. But the stupid guard was alive…she had to do something.

She slowly stood and kissed Ray on the for head and said "This is for the best any how Ray." And with out another word she left the room and once again headed for the king's chambers…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile Bryan and Zai had made it out of the castle and the city and were heading into the forest ware they were camping for the night. There camp site was behind several large rocks that they had found by a small pond.

As Zai and Bryan walked in silence, Zai felt that she should say something…any thing to help make Bryan feel better. She cleared her throat and said "Bryan…you ok?"

Bryan nodded and Zai said "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bryan shook his head no and the two silently crept through the forest, heading towards the camp. The two came onto a tinny fire with three people sitting around it. Zai couldn't help but sigh with relief when she saw that Kai, Max and Mariam were all safe and sound. But in the dim glow of the fire Zai saw the sad, depressed and heart broken look on Bryan's face.

The ex-guard and the rebel sat by the fire; Zai put an arms around Kai and gave him an affectionate kiss, but felt guilty for it after wards when she remembered what had happened with Bryan.

Max asked "Bryan…where's Ray?"

Bryan stared at the fire and felt a tear slid down his cheek. "He…he chose Mariah over me."

His voice was shaky and sounded like it was going to brake and any moment. Kai sighed and put a hand on Bryan's shoulder and said "Don't worry Bry. There's more fish in the sea."

Bryan continued to stare at the fire, and he eventually shrugged. He blinked rapidly doing his best no to cry. Zai opened her mouth to say something comforting when there was a snap of a twig behind her.

The group froze and were all on high alert. Kai retched for his sword but a dozen or so guards jumped from the forest all pointing some sort of weapon at them. One yelled "No one move a muscle!"

For once Kai and Zai did as they were told and they put there hands up to show they surrendered. Max and Mariam looked terrified and Bryan was too depressed to really care. All he really thought about was how Ray was going to spend the rest of his life with Mariah…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mariah stood on the balcony and watched with glee as the guards dragged the rebels, that included Bryan, into the castle and down into the dungeons. Ray felt a cold gust of wind blow over him and he slowly woke up.

He saw Mariah standing on the balcony, looking down at something; with the expression on her face, Ray might have thought that her birthday had come early. He slowly stood from his big squishy bed and silently crept over to see what she was looking at. With out her noticing he saw the guards dragging rebels into the castle…one had lilac hair. Ray's eyes widened and he tip toed back to bed, knowing that until Mariah fell back asleep there was nothing Ray could do to help Bryan…

'Oh Bry…just hang on I'll get you out I swear!" Ray thought to himself as Mariah crawled back into bed and hugged him tightly from behind…

**TBC…**

**AN: wow…I have nothing to say but RE-VEIW! **


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

Guardianship 

**Chapter 12: Decisions **

AN: The LAST CHAPTER! YAYNESS!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE! ONLY MY OC'S!

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Two vary large guards dragged the rebels down to the dungeons, but no one could say that they didn't put up a fight; Kai struggled, kicked, scratched and even bit in an attempt to escape. Bryan, Zai, and Mariam all fought back just as hard but to no avail. But poor Max, who had never been captured before, was frozen and aloud the much larger guards drag him to a cell.

The head guard smirked and motioned to the others. Nodding the guards dragged Max and Mariam down one hall, Zai and Kai another and Bryan on his own.

Zai gritted her teeth as they threw her and Kai into a cell then cuffed there wrists to a pipe that ran along the roof. There toes scraped along the ground, putting all there weight onto there wrists.

The guards laughed and left them alone. Zai looked up and quietly asked "You ok?"

Kai nodded but said nothing. Zai sighed, but her face hardened when three large guards and a purple haired man entered the room. He looked at Zai then Kai, grinning evilly. In a smug voice he said "Beat the boy leave the girl untouched…for now."

Zai paled a little but Kai didn't even look up. The three guards all said "Yes Boris sir."

The three guards cackled and walked over to a defenceless Kai. Zai bit her bottom lip hard determined not to utter a word as they beat her boyfriend. The first guard hit Kai in the stomach with a closed fist, winding him.

He winced and the second guard smashed his fist into Kai's face, breaking his nose. His head snapped back and there was a sickening crack as his head hit the stone behind him.

The guards laughed and Zai had to grit her teeth to stay silent, knowing that any thing she said could end up hurting Kai more.

The third guard looked smugly at the younger male and laughed. He grabbed his face, blood from Kai's nose smeared on the guard's hand, and the guard slammed his head hard against the stone. Kai grunted in pain but still didn't cry out in pain or utter a word.

Kai's head swayed a little and with a grin a guard kicked him hard in the ribs, breaking one. Kai gasped in pain making the guards smirk and they continued to beat on his body.

One guard smirked and walked out of the room, leaving the others to beat on Kai. His blood was splattered on the walls and Zai had a bad feeling that what ever that guard was going to get was only going to cause Kai more pain.

Zai gasped a little at what she saw; the guard came back in caring a whip. Kai looked up threw his black eye and blood soaked hair. He just glared at the man but didn't say a word, but it felt as though his insides had turned to snakes. 'This is really going to hurt…' he thought to him self as the man raised the whip.

Zai bit her lip and jammed her eyes closed as the man brought the whip down onto Kai's body. She flinched when she heard the whip crack, and yet again Kai didn't even whimper.

He raised the whip again and Zai opened her blue eye and saw a long lash along Kai's chest that was bleeding badly. They brought the whip down again, harder this time, making Kai gasp in pain. Zai bit her lip and could feel tears weld in her eyes as they brought the whip down on Kai again…and again and again.

By the eight or ninth time they whipped him, Kai let out a pained filled scream that made they guards grin in satisfaction. But it didn't lessen there thirst for his blood, and they brought the whip down again, once again making Kai cry out in pain.

Kai breathing became ragged and his throat was horse from the screaming. The guards laughed and dropped the whip on the floor and un-cuffed Kai.

Beaten and broken Kai fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Zai bit her lip determined not to say a word. But no sooner had Kai hit the floor, did the guard start beating him again. They kicked him hard, spraying blood on the wall be hind him and on to there boots.

Zai's eyes began to water as she watched them hurt Kai…his blood painted the walls…_his blood_…

Zai couldn't take it any more; she just wanted them to stop hurting Kai. "Stop it!" she shrieked.

The guards all turned to look at her with a sickening grin. One than said "What's the matter? Don't like us hurting your little friend?"

The guards chuckled cruelly, and Kai slowly pushed himself up, holding his chest in pain. He looked up at Zai threw his bruised eyelids and shook his head from side to side. Zai bit her lip and tried to ignore the taunting guards.

After a wile the guards got board with trying to get another reaction out of Zai (which included beating on Kai some more) they left the room with the promise of coming back.

Once they closed and locked the door, Kai picked him self up and crawled over to Zai. He collapsed at her feet, laying his head by her feet. His breathing was deep and ragged, they had defiantly broken something…a rib at the vary most. Zai prayed that there was no internal bleeding, because it there was…there would be little hope for him…

Kai pushed him self up to his knees and looked up at Zai with pain filled eyes. A pool of blood was surrounding him and wile his eyes locked with hers, he seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry Zai there's only a broken rib, no bleeding inside."

Zai fought back a sob and she nodded a little. Kai smiled a little, his lips chapped and bleeding. He leaned against her; resting his head on her stomach he closed his eyes. Zai let the tears fall, wanting so badly to hold Kai tightly and help make the pain go away…comfort him in any way she could. But she couldn't, her hands were handcuffed to the ceiling… and at that vary moment she swore that those men would pay dearly…

A scream pierced through the eerie silence that made Zai's head snap towards the door. She winced and her face paled…that screamed belonged to little Max…

Oh yes they were going to pay…dearly…vary dearly…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan sat in a corner of his cell, quietly waiting for the guards to come have there fun with him. He had heard Max screaming in pain not long ago, and heard Zai scream. But it wasn't in pain, it was in anger. Obviously they had done something to Kai…something bad to make Zai lose her cool.

This meant, by process by elimination, he was next to get his beats. Sure enough four large guards came into the room and they grinned at Bryan. The guard stood and glared at his former comrades. 'Well this is bad…' he thought to himself.

The first two guards charged forward and Bryan easily dodged there attacks. He spun around and delivered a well placed kick to one of there chest's, smirking when he heard the satisfying sound of a rib cracking. But his victory was short lived and he was kicked hard in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain and another guard grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall. Bryan fell on to the floor, his head hurt like hell and the urge to vomit became vary well known.

Bryan felt someone pick him up from the scruff of his neck and lifted him up off the ground. A second guard began punching the almost defenceless ex-guard as hard as he could in the stomach.

But Bryan was not one to give up easily, and as the guard pulled his fist back to hit him, Bryan's leg snapped up, kicking him hard in the face. The guard's head snapped back, blood spattered the roof from his now broken nose.

He fell to the ground, holding his face in pain. Bryan grinned just before he was slammed hard into the wall once again, this time he was knocked unconscious.

The injured guard was helped to his feet and the four of them glared down at Bryan. "I never liked him…he was such a jerk. I can't wait to see them kill him in two days." One said.

"True, but for the next two days he and his little friends belong to us." Another cackled.

Laughing cruelly the guards left, leaving Bryan unconscious on the ground…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray lay in his large, warm bed worrying what was happening to Bryan and his new friends right now. He sighed in irritation and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Mariah. Ray frowned and turned away again so he faced the wall.

Ray sat up and scratched the back of his neck, lost in thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a green haired boy tip toe into his room.

"Ray…" a voice whispered, making the said prince jump a little.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" Ray whispered sounding surprised.

"I've come to tell you that this is all Mariah's fault! I know I should have told you sooner but Ray you can't trust Mariah! She was the one who told your father that you were with Bryan, and the one who told your father that Bryan had come back. It's all her fault!" Kevin said, forgetting to keep his child like voice down.

"Shh! Kevin be quiet, you'll wake Mariah! And…and don't worry about not telling me that Mariah was a bitch…I think I might have known." Ray sighed.

"Yeah…any way Ray you _have _to get them out of the dungeons! There going to be executed in two days and that's if they survive the torture of the guards!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Shh! Kevin I know, come on lets go let them out." Ray said softly.

Kevin nodded and followed Ray from the room. The prince glanced back once to make sure that Mariah was still sound asleep. He heard her murmur and snuggled back into the thick blankets.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai looked down at Kai, who lay on the floor breathing softly. She had managed to convince him to lay down and sleep. But that had been a few hours ago and it had taken him time to fall asleep.

He claimed that he wanted to make sure that she was ok, but Zai had a feeling that it was the pain that was keeping him awake, and it was vary possible that he had passed out instead of falling asleep.

Zai sighed which was quickly followed by a yawn. Her own body told her to sleep but she refused to leave Kai unguarded. True, she could not physically do any thing to help him with her hands cuffed above her head, but she could warn him at the vary least.

She sighed again and muttered "There has got to be a way out of here."

She examined the dark blue and yellow bruises that were already starting to form on his body. But her head snapped up when she heard the door unlock, and her eyes hardened as the door was pushed open.

It was not who she thought it was going to be. She expected the person coming through the door to be one of the guards, but instead a young man came into the room. He was tanned, had long black hair and had large gold eyes.

"Your highness." Zai said coldly as Ray walked into the room, followed by a small green haired boy.

Ray nodded and said "I don't believe I caught your name."

Keeping her eyes narrowed and her voice cold she said "Zai, now what do you want?"

Ray carefully walked towards her and when he got close enough to her, she jerked away violently, bringing her left leg up to put something between her and him. Ray bit his lip and said "I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to help."

Zai eyed him suspiciously but seeing no other choice, she slowly lowered her leg and allowed Ray to get close to her. Ray cautiously approached the almost defenceless and vary irate rebel and unlocked her wrists.

She fell to the ground, landing on her feet easily. She rubbed her sore wrists wile glaring at Ray. A low growl built its way deep in her throat and she slowly crouched down, gently picking up Kai so that he sat up.

"It's ok Kai, its time to wake up." She said softly wile giving his a light shake.

Kai's bruised eyes slowly opened and he muttered something unintelligent before closing his eyes again. Zai sighed and she couldn't help but glare up at Ray a little. The said prince looked away and shuffled a little looking at the ground. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. And…and I want to help you…so come on we don't have much time, the guards will be back soon."

Zai looked up surprised and said "What? Why are you helping us?"

Ray looked back and said "You help Bryan…so I have to help you. I at the very least owe you your freedom. So…will you need help with him?"

Zai blinked and she couldn't help but smile just a little. She shook her head no and said "No, I'll be fine I think Bryan may need your help more."

Ray nodded and Zai said "You go free my friends Max and Mariam then go help Bryan."

Ray nodded again and quickly left the room with the green haired boy at his heals. Swallowing, Zai pulled Kai's arms around her shoulders and put and arm around his waist and hoisted him to his feet. She staggered slightly under his weight but quickly regained her balance.

Clearing her throat she said "Kai, I need you to open your eyes and walk for me."

Kai moaned and slowly opened his crimson eyes. He blinked at her, his eyes watering in pain. "I know you're hurting now but you have got to walk with me ok?"

Kai nodded and closed his eyes again but managed to stay on his feet. Slowly the pair made there way out of the cell and into the hall way. Max was leaning against the wall with Mariam crouching beside him whispering comforting words to him.

"How's he doing?" Zai asked, her throat swore.

Mariam sighed and said "A little beaten but he'll live, how 'bout Kai?"

"Broken bones mostly, no internal bleeding as far as I can tell." Zai said looking Max up and down.

Mariam sighed and pulled Max into a hug and said "Do you think we can trust Ray?"

Zai's eyes wandered to the door and said "I think we can. He seems caring, and cares a lot for Bryan. But be on your guard we never can be too careful."

Mariam nodded and helped Max to his feet wile looking to Bryan's cell, where Ray currently was.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ray tip toed into the cell and frowned when he saw Bryan's beaten form laying on the floor; he felt tears well in his eyes. He rushed over to Bryan, and pulled his guard into his lap.

"Oh Bryan…I'm so sorry…so sorry." Ray muttered, repeating the same apology over and over again.

A gentle hand placed it self on his cheek making the prince freeze. He looked down and gasped to see Bryan looking up at him. "I thought you were with Mariah." Bryan said, but it was strained and it sounded like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Oh Bryan!" Ray sobbed pulling the lilac haired man to his chest. Bryan sighed and wrapped his arms around Ray, happy that his tiger had come back.

"You didn't answer my question." Bryan said more coldly than he meant to.

Ray took a sharp breath and said "I…I wanted you to be safe…I don't love Mariah the way I love you. That's why I told you to leave. If any one knew you were alive you would have been killed. But now they do know you alive and you are going to be killed. So now I'm fixing my mistakes. Lets get out of here; I'll come with you…if you still want me to come."

Bryan smirked and nodded saying "Of course you fool! You think I'd come this far just to say no."

Ray laughed a little and he helped Bryan to his feet. The pair made there way to the hall and smiled. Kevin was helping Zai with some of Kai's wounds. "I'm glade that Kevin is being a help for once rather than a pain in the ass."

Zai smirked and said "Well most little brother like figures are."

Kevin glared at her as she helped Kai to his feet. "Don't look at me like that!" Zai said jokingly, than said "Let's go home."

Nodding Ray led them down the hall, towards the stairs. Kai, Max and Bryan had to be helped the whole way. "We're almost there." Ray whispered back to the others as they climbed the first flight of stairs, and froze.

There staring back at them was a very angry Mariah. "Why am I not surprised! No matter what I fucking do _you _always seem to mess it all up!" she spat angrily at Bryan.

"I mean all you had to do was disappear for ever and you couldn't even do that! You had to come back so I had to get you arrested!" she shrieked.

"You! You were the one who caused all this!" Ray snapped back.

"Who else?" Mariah snapped.

"Ok would some one hit her already!" Zai snapped from behind Ray, still helping Kai stay on his feet.

"I can't, she's a girl! I can't hit a girl." Bryan sighed.

Sighed Zai let go of Kai, allowing him to lean against the stone wall wile Zai marched forward. Mariah barley had time to open her mouth to tell the young rebel leader off before the angry girl balled her hand into a fist and punched Mariah in the face. She grinned when there was a satisfying _crack _as her dainty little nose was broken in two.

She gasped and fell down the stairs landing in a painful heap at the bottom. She started cursing at the rebel who hit her, wile Zai grinned triumphantly. The boys all just stood there in shock; there mouths hung open a little wile they stared at her.

"What? The bitch had it coming!" Zai snapped.

She walked back to Kai and helped him back to his feet wile he was shaking his head at her. "What!" Zai snapped.

Kai sighed, sounding vary tired and said "Nothing Zai…lets just get out of here."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

After leading the rebels from the castle, Ray led them to the stables were the horses that had been confiscated from them, had been brought. After a quick saddle up the small group headed out of the castle gates (getting through easily because of Ray and Ray alone) and into the cold night air…

Bryan was passed out, leaning against Ray, much in the same way Kai was leaning on Zai and Max on Mariam. Clearing his throat Ray asked "Are you sure you want me to come with you…I mean I could cause you so much trouble."

The horses walked calmly down the dirt road, snoring and neighing softly. Max and Kai's horses (which Kevin was happily ridding) were tied to Zai's and Mariam's and they were all looking forward to getting home. Zai smiled and said "Ray we just went through hell to get to you. You really think we'd send you back now! Besides I think we might give Bryan a heart attack if we did."

Ray laughed and they passed around a lake. All they had to do was get around the lake and they'd be in the clear. They would be in the forest and have the cover of trees. "We're almost to safety, just a little further." Mariam said, still holding tightly to Max.

Ray smiled and nodded, but froze when he heard a twig snap. For the second time that night they found them selves surrounded by guards. "Damn it." Zai muttered darkly as she glared at the guards.

"Mariah was right, they did kidnap the Prince." One guard said.

"What! I was not kidnapped I command you all to go home!" Ray snapped.

"Mariah said that he'd say something like that." Another guard said.

"They did something to his mind…"Another said.

Zai pulled her horse, Hurricane, back so that his hooves were at the edge of the water. Kai opened his bruised eyes and muttered "Damn…"

"Well now what do we do?" Ray asked in a hushed voice as he and Mariam followed Zai to the edge of the lake.

Just as it looked its bleakest and just as the guard moved in to kill the rebels and 'save' Ray, Max said "This is the mutant turtle's lake."

"Max this is no time to be playing! There is _no _such thing as a mutant purple turtle." Zai hissed, glaring at the guards.

Weakly Max smiled and said "Sure there is, look. Draciel please help us."

Suddenly the water behind them began to bubble and something large began to emerge from the lake. Kai's jaw dropped and muttered "No way…no fucking way…"

What came from the lake was indeed a huge, purple turtle. It looked at Max's condition and it hissed at the shocked guards. Kai, who was still in a state of shock, said "Max…is this the giant turtle you're always going on about!"

"Of course, he's my friend. He'll help us." Max said, looking very tired.

"Max…this isn't a mutant turtle you fool…you've befriended a water spirit…a powerful one at that." Kai said still in shocked.

Max grinned and said "Told ya they were real…"

"Well I'll be…" Kai said shaking his head.

Draciel was still glaring at the guards and stood on his hind legs. He roared at the scared guards and a jet of water shot out of the lake attacking the guards. Draciel winked at Max, who smiled back.

Zai shook her head saying "Unbelievable…" and with that the rebels and the prince slapped there horses rains and they quickly disappeared into the night…

Draciel made a purring sort of sound and sunk back into the lake, all that was left was a gurgle of bubbles and he too was gone. Leaving a group of scared, shocked and soaking wet guards behind, that now had a hell of a story to tell when they got home…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

They rode all night, all the way back to the small rebel village. They rode until the sun came up, painting the sky a beautiful pink and yellow. Ray held Bryan close to his chest and sighed happily. They would finally be happy.

The rebels all smiled and Zai said "Well prince welcome to your new home."

She hugged Kai close to her body; a faint smile graced his face. Max too was sound asleep in Mariam's arms, the nights events had tired them out. Much like it had Bryan, but time healed all wounds. And there's would too.

"Please call me Ray." he said with a smile.

Zai smiled back and said "Ok then. Welcome home Ray."

Ray smiled and looked towards the small but happy looking village. In the not so distance a red headed boy was jumping up and down waving frantically to them. He was yelling some thing, but because of the distance no one could really understand him. But it sounded a long the lines of 'Welcome home, what took you so long.'

Ray's smile widened and Bryan leaned up and kissed Ray on the chin. "You'll like it here, it's peaceful."

Ray smiled and said "Ya…home." He then kissed Bryan on the head and followed Zai into the village.

The sun began to rise higher over the village, and Ray couldn't help but think 'A new day, a new being…with _my _guard. Let's let life begin…finally…'

Ray kissed Bryan once again and followed Zai as she greeted the red head boy named Tala and he led them into the village…his new home…

**THE END**

**AN: I'm done! At long last! And it's once again sappy but I don't care! Any way I would like to thank every one who has re-viewed and re-re-viewed! I thank you all for reading my story and hope that you read more of my stories in the future! For those of you who have read Blood Moon, the sequel is mostly planned out and should be under way soon! (I just want to finish writing Toy Soldiers) So thank you all for reading Guardian Ship! **

**Sincerely**

**AcidGreenFlames (AGF ) **


End file.
